TŁUMACZENIE: Drugie prawo temodynamiki
by Daghmarre
Summary: Ogrzewanie wysiadło, a Sherlock ma w łóżku martwą sowę. Tłumaczenie The Second Law of Thermodynamics autorstwa entangled now. Ilustracja by Reapersun.
1. Drugie prawo temodynamiki

**Drugie prawo termodynamiki, cz. 1**

* * *

><p>Oryginalny tytuł: The Second Law of Thermodynamics<p>

Autor: entangled_now

Link: libraryofsol (dot) livejournal (dot) com / 152429 (dot) html

Tłumacz: Daghmarre

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: PG-13

Uwaga: Sherlock nie należy do mnie, nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego, nie posiadam do niego żadnych praw

Streszczenie: Ogrzewanie wysiadło, a Sherlock ma w łóżku martwą sowę

* * *

><p><strong>Drugie prawo termodynamiki<strong>

John budzi się o drugiej nad ranem, bo z zimna nie czuje własnej twarzy.

Nie jest to przejmujący chłód pustyni, usiłujący przeniknąć człowieka na wskroś. Nie, to ten wilgotny, uparty ziąb, który chce okryć, otulić i nie wypuścić ze swych objęć. Ten, który sprawia, że zastanawiasz się, w którym momencie twoje kończyny zamarzły na kość.

- Jezu – mówi, a jego słowa natychmiast zamieniają się w obłok mgiełki.

Kusi go, by schować głowę pod kołdrę, ale ma silne wrażenie, że to zimno i tak zdążyło już przeniknąć go do reszty. Ma dreszcze i szczęka zębami mimo kołdry, którą jest szczelnie zawinięty. Czy w tym mieszkaniu jest jakieś ogrzewanie?

Czy on jest jedynym, który ma wystarczająco dużo rozumu, by je włączyć?

Klnie pod nosem, próbując się wyswobodzić i odważyć wystawić nogę poza enklawę swojego łóżka, co jest – kurwa mać – niczym siarczysty policzek wymierzony przez wszystkie mroźne dni, które kiedykolwiek wstały.

Jest zmuszony wyjrzeć przez okno. Jeszcze o dziesiątej na zewnątrz było śniegu po łydki, teraz wydaje się, że sięgnąłby powyżej kolan. Nawet nie widać, że tu kiedyś była jakaś droga. W zasięgu wzroku jest tylko cała kupa bieli i jakaś niewyraźna plama, która kiedyś była Londynem. John niezgrabnie odnajduje wyjście z pokoju, zmuszając swoje nogi do wystarczającego wysiłku, by nie dokonać żadnych zniszczeń po drodze. Przecież tu musi być ogrzewanie, są jakieś grzejniki, choć jest królową angielską, jeśli potrafi powiedzieć, gdzie.

Wie, że pani Hudson wyjechała i raczej szybko nie wróci, jeśli dalej będzie tak waliło śniegiem, ale z drugiej strony wcale nie cieszy go perspektywa schodzenia na dół i szukania zaworów po ciemku. Temperatura jego ciała od momentu wydostania się spod pierzyny obniżyła się o jakieś dwadzieścia stopni. Trzęsie się jak epileptyk.

Nie jest w stanie znaleźć włącznika ogrzewania. Udaje mu się jednak znaleźć Sherlocka, garbiącego się nad biurkiem w samej koszuli, marszczącego brwi nad stertą papierów, która na bank została cicho podwędzona z archiwum Scotland Yardu.

John zdaje sobie sprawę, że przy każdym oddechu Sherlock wydmuchuje białą chmurkę lodowatej pary.

Klnąc, podchodzi w jego kierunku.

- Od jak dawna siedzisz tak w bezruchu?

Sherlock szczęka zębami, jakby nawdychał się zbyt dużo mroźnego powietrza.

- Wystarczająco długo, by rozwiązać tajemnice co najmniej pięciu zamrożonych śledztw, każdego bez krztyny polotu. Rozczarowujące – mówi, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.

John taksuje wzrokiem piętrzący się na stole stos teczek.

- Znów kradłeś dokumentację?

- Tylko pożyczałem, choć istnieje pewna wątpliwość odnośnie nomenklatury, jako że Lestrade nie pożyczał świadomie.

Sine palce Sherlocka chwyta skurcz, a John nie może się powstrzymać i wyciąga do nich dłoń. Są zimne jak lód, a jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze, wyczuwalne pod dotykiem jego ręki. Ze wzdrygnięciem spostrzega, że skóra Sherlocka jest prawie przeźroczysta. John ma wrażenie, że właśnie od jakiegoś czasu bezlitośnie skazuje na porażkę naturalną ochronę swojego organizmu przed zimnem. W pokoju dziennym jest jak w krypcie.

- Nie zajmujesz się żadną sprawą ani nie jesteś w samym środku jakiegoś makabrycznego, wymagającego uwagi eksperymentu, a jednak zamarzasz tutaj na śmierć. Powinieneś się położyć.

- W moim łóżku przebywa obecnie martwa sowa - wyjaśnia Sherlock, jakby to logicznie wyjaśniało obecny stan rzeczy.

- Martwa sowa... - kręci głową John. - Chyba nie chcę znać szczegółów.

Sherlock zaczyna jeszcze głośniej szczękać zębami.

- Słuchaj, jeśli jeszcze bardziej się wychłodzisz, twój mózg spowolni i nie będziesz w stanie sobie nawet przypomnieć, jaki dziś dzień – zapewnia John. Domyśla się, w tym wypadku lepiej poskutkuje groźba czymś bardziej przerażającym niż nagła śmierć.

Krótki grymas twarzy Sherlocka na takie dictum wydaje się sugerować, że Londyn i jego dawno porzucone zagadki nie mogą się równać mózgowi geniusza nawet na obrotach obniżonych o połowę.

Nie ma takiej opcji, żeby Sherlock na złość swojemu współlokatorowi zamarzał na amen, podczas gdy John będzie sobie spokojnie spał. Szczególnie, że wystarczy się tylko odwrócić, a żarłoczny śnieg już pochłania kolejny fragment rzeczywistości.

- Nie uwierzyłbym, gdyby mi ktoś opowiadał - bezsilnie wzdycha John, podnosząc Sherlocka na równe nogi.

Ten przechyla się w jedna stronę i krzywi, jakby jego stawy zapomniały już, do czego służą. Albo jakby jest krew zamieniła się w sorbet.

- Na litość, czy ty w ogóle sobie zdajesz sprawę, jaki jesteś lodowaty?

- Właśnie zaczynam sobie zdawać z tego sprawę, dziękuję za troskę.

- Czy ty w ogóle masz jakikolwiek sweter? Najlepiej taki, na który nie wylałeś jeszcze kwasu ani nie podpaliłeś?

- Bardzo możliwe.

- Mogłeś przynajmniej narzucić płaszcz na ramiona, ewentualnie założyć rękawiczki.

- Miałem taki zamiar, ale coś innego zaprzątnęło moją uwagę.

- Czujesz jeszcze swoje palce?

Sherlock nie zaprzestaje afiszowania swojej obojętności względem ciepłoty swojego ciała całą drogę aż do sypiali Johna.

Ten popycha go, by usiadł na łóżku.

- Zostawić cię samemu sobie, a od razu nabawiasz się hipotermii – karci go ostro, ściągając mu buty i skarpetki zanim zacznie protestować. Stopy Sherlocka są tak zimne, że zdają się palić ręce Johna. - Przypomnij mi, z jakiegoż to powodu zostawiłeś podciągnięte rękawy?

- Względy praktyczne. Swoboda ruchu. - Zęby Sherlocka kołatają jak nawiedzone, jakby nabawił się jakiegoś tiku nerwowego.

- Wiesz, twój organizm wysyła sygnały ostrzegawcze po to, by cię ostrzegać, a nie po to, żebyś mógł udowadniać im swoją wyższość.

John odwija rękawy koszuli i ściąga mu ją z ramion; w zastanawiający sposób mija cała wieczność, zanim odrzuca ją gdzieś na podłogę.

- Nie udowadniałem wyższości, tylko skupiałem energię na czymś innym, mam wrażenie, choć trudno to uzgodnić na sto procent.

Spodnie Sherlocka są drogie i dziwnie uszyte, Johnowi zajmuje całą minutę rozgryzienie, co jest gdzie i jak to, do cholery, rozsupłać. Zanim udaje mu się je rozpiąć i ściągnąć z nóg Sherlocka, jest już mocno przemarznięty i poirytowany.

Ten kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu, opierając mu na szyi kciuk tak lodowaty, że John wzdryga się i odchyla mocno. Sherlock nie protestuje jednak, gdy jest układany w łóżku i okrywany kołdrą.

- Potrzebny mi telefon - oświadcza Sherlock, a jego głos załamuje się z zimna tylko jeden raz.

- Gdzie jest?

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznaje.

- Jeśli tak naprawdę pytasz, czy mogę ci znaleźć komórkę, odpowiedź brzmi "Nie".

- Nie musisz jej szukać, wystarczy zadzwonić, sama się znajdzie - te słowa z trudem udaje mu się wykrztusić spomiędzy z rozdygotanych zębów.

John wślizguje się z drugiej strony, podciągając pierzynę po uszy.

Sherlock jest lodowaty. Niemiło, niepokojąco lodowaty. John czuje zaś, jak jego własne ciało z wolna zaczyna się ogrzewać. Choć nie jest całkowicie przekonany do tego pomysłu, nie zostaje mu nic innego, jak tylko przyciągnąć Sherlocka wystarczająco blisko, by objąć go ramionami.

Sherlock mamrocze coś niewyraźnie, wsadzając mu chłodne kędziory w twarz. John jest w pełni przygotowany na czynny opór ze strony Sherlocka lub wykład na temat niuansów wymiany cieplnej.

Zamiast tego jednak dociera do niego aprobujący pomruk, jakby to był fantastyczny pomysł. Sherlock zdążył tymczasem wsunąć zimną jak lód rękę tam, gdzie w żadnej mierze nie powinna być, a John wciąga mocno powietrze i stara się odsunąć z zażenowaniem, ale tak właściwie to nie ma gdzie. Już ma skomentować to na głos, ale Sherlock wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który wydaje się być czymś w rodzaju pochwały. Po kilku rozmyślnych ruchach przy akompaniamencie szelestu pościeli Sherlock znienacka staje się zbiorem zmarzniętych linii prostych przylegających do jego ciała, co skutecznie odbiera mu dech.

Jakiś odgłos odbija się oddechem z boku jego twarzy, to Sherlock mamrocze coś o drugim prawie termodynamiki.

Teraz nie tylko ten przemarznięty geniusz drży.

- Zdrętwiały mi palce, nie mogę nic robić – narzeka Sherlock poirytowanym tonem.

- Czuję – odburkuje John. – Są lodowate, a jedna z nich leży na moim brzuchu.

- Doprawdy, zamierzasz się obrażać za defraudację ciepłoty twojego ciała?

- Mojego brzucha, tak dokładniej.

- A wolałbyś wykorzystywanie jakiejś innej części ciała? – Dłoń Sherlocka rozprostowuje się, jakby gotowa wysysać ciepło z każdego miejsca, które wskaże John. Po chwili jednak się poddaje. Jej właściciel opiera czoło o zagłębienie koło obojczyka Johna, a następnie bezprecedensowo zanurza w nim pół twarzy. To najbardziej zachłanna rzecz, jaką zrobił podczas całej historii ich znajomości.

- Wydawało mi się, że ludzkie odruchy tylko rozpraszają ten wspaniały cud natury, jakim jest twój mózg – mówi John między jednym dreszczem a drugim.

Sherlock zezuje na niego w taki sposób, jakby mówił, „jeśli zamierzasz wkładać swoje słowa w moje usta, mógłbyś się bardziej postarać".

- Będę sobie przedrzeźniał do woli – oznajmia John. - To nie ja byłem na tyle głupi, żeby siedzieć po nocy w cienkiej koszuli, w samym środku zimy.

- Myślisz, że będę to znosił?

- Zważ na to, że jesteś w moim łóżku.

- Martwa sowa – przypomina mu Sherlock, co najmniej jakby John zdążył zapomnieć. Jakby to przesądzało całą sprawę.

- Oczywiście, jakże mógłby zapomnieć o martwym ptaku.

- Sam jesteś sobie winien, skoro mnie tu przywlokłeś z własnej woli. Ja mogłem spać na kanapie.

- A rano znalazłbym tam sopel lodu, a nie współlokatora – mówi dramatycznie John, kompletnie ignorując wywracającego oczami Sherlocka. Tak jakby posiadał jakieś prawo pouczać kogokolwiek na temat sztuki bycia melodramatycznym. - W ten sposób nie muszę się o ciebie martwić.

- Niech będzie, szansa na to, że obaj utrzymamy znośną temperaturę znacznie się zwiększyła dzięki takiemu układowi, w jakim pozostajemy teraz – przyznał Sherlock.

- I w tym momencie przydałoby się magiczne słówko dziękuję.

- Z pewnością.

- Sherlock – rzuca John ostrzegawczo.

- Tak, tak, w porządku, dziękuję. Teraz, zdając sobie sprawę z zimna, bawię się znacznie lepiej.

- Z jakiegoś powodu mam wrażenie, że to jednak twoja wina.

- Jestem w stanie przewidzieć wiele rzeczy ze sporą dozą pewności, pogoda jednak – co jest rozczarowujące – do nich nie należy.

- Dlaczego ogrzewanie nie działa? - pyta cicho John. Trochę zgaduje, ale wydaje mu się, że zna Sherlocka już wystarczająco dobrze.

Jakieś sapnięcie gdzieś w ciemności ociera się ciepłym powietrzem o jego policzek. Zdaje się, że reprymenda dotarła.

- Zamierzałem zając się czymś w rodzaju zapasowego agregatu, być może również jakieś wspomaganie ogrzewania nie byłoby złym pomysłem. – Sherlock marszczy brwi, nagle jakby poirytowany tym, że nie był w stanie przygotować się na każdą ewentualność.

Dygocze teraz już całkiem na serio, bez żadnego skrępowania. To prawdopodobnie dobry znak – ciało Sherlocka choć raz wygrało walkę z nim samym. Nie ważne jak potężny jest ten zachwycający mechanizm, jego umysł, on również czasami musi się pokłonić mechanikowi.

- Zresztą, jak długa jest ta twoja mentalna lista rzeczy do zrobienia? - John prycha. – Nie, listy są dla ciebie zbyt proste, prawda? To pewnie jakaś schemat blokowy albo sieć diagramów Venna…

- Odrażająco nieprecyzyjne - jęczy Sherlock z głową tak wykręconą, że raczej mówi do zdrowego ramienia Johna. Z determinacją ignorując dudniące wibracje, jakie wywołuje na jego skórze.

- Nikt jutro nigdzie nie wychodzi, więc nie będzie żadnego rozwiazywania zagadek kryminalnych, ani manualnie, ani zdalnie, ani nijak. Chyba, że potrafisz zbudować skuter śnieżny ze sprzętu AGD.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie taki odgłos, jakby uważał, że Johnowi całkiem dobiło, jeśli wierzy, że jakiś przejściowy front polarny jest w stanie go zatrzymać.

- Nie dasz rady, Sherlock, chyba, że odkryjesz w sobie moc zdalnego widzenia.

- Zawsze zostają smsy.

- Uważasz, że byłbyś w stanie rozwiązać jakąś sprawę przez komórkę. Nie, chwilę, do kogo ja to mówię – oczywiście, że byłbyś w stanie.

- A MMSy się liczą? – pyta Sherlock.

- Nie, żadnych zdjęć.

- Kwestia sporna czy byłoby to możliwe - oznajmia. - Prawdopodobieństwo trafności mojej oceny stanowczo zbyt niskie.

- Mógłbyś próbować zgadnąć na chybił trafił.

- Gdybym się opierał na zgadywaniu na chybił trafił, zostałbym Wikipedią - protestuje Sherlock.

John bezsilnie parska śmiechem w ciemność i rozprostowuje nogę. Ta stanowczo nie lubi zimna.

- Całe szczęście, daleko ci do bycia wcielonym do Wikipedii. Poza tym, myślę, że gangsterzy pewnie wyjrzeli przez okno na ten śnieg po pas i pomyśleli sobie: "odpuścimy se na dziś".

Ręce Sherlocka majstrują przy czymś pod kołdrą. Prawdopodobnie odżył na tyle, by kontaktować się ze światem zewnętrznym.

- Kiedy zdążyłeś zabrać mi telefon?

- Jak mi zdejmowałeś buty – odpowiada usłużnie Sherlock.

Kombinacja sporadycznych dreszczy i zdrętwiałych palców mimo wszystko zdecydowanie utrudnia mu porządne trzymanie aparatu. Wreszcie rozwiązuje ten problem, opierając go o pierś Johna; cichutkie bipanie klawiszy i nacisk na koszulkę mają na niego dziwnie hipnotyczny wpływ.

Chwilę później odzywa się odległy sygnał telefonu.

- Jest w kuchni – dedukuje Sherlock.

John wyburkuje coś niezrozumiałego, choć jest całkiem pewny, że Sherlock doskonale wie, co takiego.

- Nie zrób czegoś niestosownego z moim telefonem.

- To dość ogólne i mało pomocne żądanie - tłumaczy Sherlock, a jego twarz w blasku ekranika wygląda szczególnie osobliwie.

- Nie esemesuj z mordercami.

- Prawie każdy z nas to potencjalny morderca.

John wzdycha.

Jest pewien, że nie chce nic wiedzieć odnośnie dalszego ciągu bipania. To ciche, prawie niesłyszalne mamrotanie Sherlocka jest dziwactwem, jednak dobrze znanym dziwactwem.

Ukołysało go do niemal do snu, kiedy znienacka telefon zawibrował mu na klatce piersiowej.

- Co jest?

- Bateria – rzuca prędko Sherlock, poirytowany. Wygląda na to, że jego rozrywka dobiegła końca.

Pokój nagle zrobił się zupełnie ciemny.

Słychać westchnięcie – a następnie czuć długie palce Sherlocka i głuche tąpniecie jego własnego telefonu o brzuch.

- Podłącz go.

- Nie.

- John.

- Nie – mówi, robiąc groźną minę. Jest prawie pewien, że Sherlock go widzi mimo ciemności. Ma taki irytująco dobry wzrok.

Szczupła i zziębnięta noga Sherlocka grozi spadnięciem za brzeg i wyciągnięciem go z łóżka. John przesuwa swoją własną i przyszpila ją tak, by się nie ruszała.

Sfrustrowany Sherlock sapie z rozdrażnieniem, jakby John zachowywał się śmiesznie.

- Wciąż jesteś na wpół zamarznięty, a ja odmawiam ponownego wstawania, żeby cię zgarnąć tylko dlatego, że znalazłeś coś niebywale fascynującego w biblioteczce, w lodówce czy na zewnątrz, w tym cholernym śniegu.

Sherlock wzdycha teatralnie i pozwala rozładowanej komórce upaść gdzieś w pościel, teraz już nieważnej, bo bezużytecznej. John bez problem wyobraża sobie te wszystkie rzeczy, które Sherlock porzucił w podobny sposób w swoim własnym pokoju. Ma cichą nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał tam zaglądać. Sądząc po jego niepokojącej tendencji do pozostawiania różnych części ciała to tu, to tam, istnieje dość duża szansa, że ta cała martwa sowa nie jest jedyną makabrą, jaka kryje się w pokoju Sherlocka.

John właśnie chce to zasugerować, kiedy Sherlock ziewa. Naprawdę ziewa. Tego jeszcze nie było. Chwilę później układa sobie wygodnie twarz w ramieniu Johna, najprawdopodobniej w celu utrzymania ciepła, bo nos ma diabelnie zimny. Jego włosy łaskoczą Johna w szyję i brodę.

Przez naprawdę długi czas Sherlock w ogóle się nie odzywa. Jeden spokojny oddech za drugim na przemian ogrzewa i ochładza jego skórę. Niewyraźne, choć dokuczliwe podniecenie, które dotychczas udawało mu się tak dobrze zmusić do posłuszeństwa, okazuje się bardziej wytrwałe niż mu się wydawało.

- Puzzle, mój drogi – mamrocze Sherlock z głębi pościeli. - To wszystko puzzle, chaotycznie porozrzucane, a może i nie do końca. Może tylko patrzy się na nie ze złej strony, choć są już ułożone.

- Co ty wygadujesz? - pyta John.

Nie dostaje żadnej odpowiedzi prócz dziwnego, nic nieznaczącego pomruku.

A potem…

Wychodzi na to, że Sherlock chrapie.

Co więcej, okazuje się, że także mówi we śnie.

* * *

><p>Jest równie zimno jak wtedy, gdy John obudził się w nocy, jeśli nie jeszcze zimniej. Światło słoneczne w niczym nie pomaga, tylko niepotrzebnie i niewygodnie oślepia. Z odrobiną szczęścia być może nie napadało więcej przez noc. Bo kiedy ostatnio było tyle śniegu, co teraz, ludzie przez cały tydzień zachowywali się, jakby świat się kończył.<p>

Rozpracowanie, dlaczego leży na nim ktoś niespodziewanie ciężki, zajmuje mu kilka zdezorientowanych sekund. Kolejną minutę zabiera przypominanie sobie, jakim cudem wczoraj, na Boga, ten pomysł wydawał się wcale rozsądny. W blasku poranka jest to zdecydowanie bardziej obciążające niż się wydawało po ciemku o drugiej nad ranem.

Z miejsca, w którym leży, widzi tylko burzę ciemnych loków i linię ust Sherlocka. Jednak jeśli podniesie głowę, tylko troszeczkę, może zobaczyć całą jego twarz.

Przez chwilę czuje się jak fotografujący dziką przyrodę, któremu udało się zrobić zdjęcie śnieżnej panterze. To by był prawdziwy dowód z pierwszej ręki, że wielki Sherlock Holmes autentycznie sypia, i to w biały dzień na dodatek.

- Twój aparat leży na dnie Tamizy, a telefon się, jak już uzgodniliśmy, rozładował - odzywa się Sherlock nie otwierając oczu. To zmusza Johna do zastanowienia się, czy jego umysł w ogóle zna tę różnicę pomiędzy snem a czuwaniem.

- Robi mi się gęsia skórka jak robisz takie rzeczy.

Sherlock nie zaszczyca go odpowiedzią.

Nagle John się orientuje, że jego współlokator jest idealnie ciepły i tak właściwie nie ma żadnego powodu, by dalej tu był.

- Czemu wciąż na mnie leżysz?

Chwila milczenia.

- Jesteś wygodny – wyjaśnia wreszcie Sherlock, cicho i ostrożnie, jakby przyznanie się do takiego doznania jest czymś skandalicznym. Czymś, za co będzie się musiał później ukarać, na przykład poprzez bycie jeszcze większym chłodnym geniuszem.

Co nie jest szczególnie zaskakujące, jako że Sherlock zazwyczaj zapada w sen na krzesłach, kanapach czy twarzą na biurku – te krótkie, straszliwe chwile, gdy jego umysł poddaje się w nagłym ataku zdrowego rozsądku. Johnowi przychodzi również do głowy, że Sherlock najwyraźniej doskonale opanował sztukę zachłannego, dramatycznego rozwalania się, jakby nigdy nie był zmuszony zajmować mniej miejsca niż dokładnie tyle, ile mu potrzeba czy ulegać kaprysom kogoś dzielącego z nim łóżko.

John nie ma pojęcia, co z tym teraz zrobić. Jednak nie próbował go jeszcze wypchnąć, co uważa za oznakę specjalnego rodzaju słabości. Bo Sherlock nie jest… oni nie są… Obojętnie, jak duże ciepło od niego bije.

- Słuchaj, to naprawdę nie do końca…

- Nie bądź taki prozaiczny. Jesteś zbyt dobry, żeby być prozaicznym.

John nie wie, czy przyjąć to jako pochlebstwo czy obrazę. Lecz skutecznie zamyka mu usta.

- Kawy – oznajmia Sherlock.

John wpatruje się w jego czuprynę.

- To jakaś aluzja?

- Potrzebuję pobudzenia – rzecze Sherlock, jakby to była kwestia życia lub śmieci.

John wzdycha i odrzuca kołdrę na bok.

- Kurwa – wypluwa z siebie natychmiast. Jest mroźno jak skurwysyn. Przychodzi mu na myśl, że chyba będzie trzeba przekonać Sherlocka, by jakimś sposobem naprawił ogrzewanie, szczególnie, jeśli będą zmuszeni zostać tu póki śnieg nie stopnieje.

Do diabła z tym, myśli John, wkładając sweter zanim wyruszy do kuchni.

Stopy mu niemal przymarzają do podłogi, której tępa przenikliwość zmusza go do niezgrabnego przestępowania z nogi na nogę, podczas gdy musi czekać aż zagotuje się woda (oczywiście po uprzednim sprawdzeniu, w czajniku nie kryje się nic groźnego).

Zabiera oba kubki na górę.

Sherlock bez zmian, wciąż rozwalony niedbale na jego łóżku. Nad brzegiem materaca zawisła długa, blada ręka, a na poduszce piętrzy się stos ciemnych kędziorów. Nagle uderza Johna niepokojąca świadomość, że to nie jest do niego podobne. Taka sytuacja w życiu by się nie zdążyła, nigdy przenigdy, z żadnym innym mężczyzną, którego kiedykolwiek spotkał.

- Wracaj do łóżka, jest zimno – odzywa się Sherlock z irytacją w głosie.

Przychodzi mu do głowy pytanie, czy można być w regularnym związku, nie uprawiając jednak nigdy seksu. Bo tak to właśnie wygląda, cała jego relacja z Sherlockiem; a przecież przysiągłby, że takie rzeczy się zauważa. Powinno się przecież zauważyć, kiedy zostaje przekroczona ta granica między współlokatorem a przyjacielem, między przyjacielem a... kimś więcej? Najgorsze jest to, że on sam nie jest bez winy, jeśli chodzi o ten stan rzeczy. W niektórych przypadkach inni – normalni ludzie – postawiliby się.

Co jeszcze bardziej niepokojące, znienacka łapie się na rozmyślaniu nad tym, jak mógłby wyglądać seks z Sherlockiem. Jest całkowicie pewien, że nie powinien myśleć o takich rzeczach – z naprawdę wielu rozsądnych powodów. Nawet nie wie, czy Sherlock w ogóle uprawia seks, czy też uważa go za całkowicie zbyteczny i niegodny jego osoby.

Johna stawia kawę po drugiej stronie łóżka, na pierwszej stronie gazety sprzed dwóch dni.

Sherlock mruczy coś, co brzmi jak "siedemnaście minut", a później wyciąga rękę po kubek.

- Nie wylej mi jej na pościel - ostrzega John. Co wciąż nie brzmi jak "wynoś się z mojego łóżka", choć chyba powinno. Choć on chyba powinien chcieć tak powiedzieć.

W końcu przepycha nogi Sherlocka i w wspina się na powrót do łóżka nie zaprzątając sobie tym głowy. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wszędzie wokół jest tak zimno, a Sherlock tak dobrze się spisał i zatrzymał ciepło pod kołdrą podczas jego długiej i nieprzyjemnej wyprawy do kuchni.

I dlatego, że wciąż jest zbyt wcześnie, żeby już wstawać.

Czy coś w tym guście.

Sherlock burczy pod nosem coś niepochlebnego, po czym wysuwa swoją nieprzyzwoicie długą rękę by postawić kubek na podłodze. A potem odwraca się znów bliżej Johna, ocierając się o niego, jakby właściwe zdecydował, że może jeszcze chwilę się tym zająć. Niesamowicie ciepła dłoń – od trzymania kubka gorącej kawy – znajduje się tam, gdzie kończą się żebra.

Nagle trudno normalnie oddychać.


	2. Sztuka negocjacji

**Drugie prawo termodynamiki, cz. 2**

**Sztuka negocjacji**

* * *

><p>Oryginalny tytuł: The Art of Negotiation<p>

Autor: entangled_now

Link: libraryofsol(dot)livejournal(dot)com / 152600(dot)html#cutid1

Zgoda: Jest!

Tłumacz: Daghmarre

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: PG-13

Uwaga: Sherlock nie należy do mnie, nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego, nie posiadam do niego żadnych praw.

Streszczenie: Sequel "Drugiego prawa termodynamiki", w którym nie wolno wysuwać wniosków na podstawie zaledwie jednego eksperymentu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sztuka negocjacji<strong>

Śnieg uparcie zostaje dokładnie tam, gdzie był do tej pory. Czyli dosłownie wszędzie. Słońce jest niczym oślepiający cios w oczy, ale nie daje sobie rady ze stopieniem tego paskudztwa, co najwyżej może sprawić, że się lekko skrzywi. A John wciąż widzi swój oddech będąc w mieszkaniu. Dla takich właśnie dni zostało wynalezione centralne ogrzewanie.

Toster gdzieś przepadł. John już dawno przestał się zastanawiać, jak i kiedy znikają różne rzeczy. Albo znajdzie się jutro, albo w ogóle.

Wstawił czajnik wody i otworzył ostrożnie lodówkę, jako że mieszkanie z Sherlockiem nauczyło go przezorności wobec przestrzeni utrzymujących stałą temperaturę. Fakt, że więcej w niej niepokojących eksperymentów niż żywności przestał już nawet zaskakiwać. Dziś stoi w niej głównie mleko, z którego połowa ląduje w zlewie. Sherlock ma tendencję do okazjonalnej zabawy w ciuciu-babkę jeśli chodzi o ważne umiejętności przetrwania. Zazwyczaj polega ona na kupowaniu mleka i czekaniu, aż w magiczny sposób zamieni się w kawę albo herbatę.

Cóż, istnieją pewne przypuszczenia, że istotnie zamienia się ono w bawarkę albo małą białą o wiele za często. Ta pobłażliwość tylko zachęca go do tego, by dalej się tak irytująco zachowywał. Już i tak zbyt wiele denerwujących narowów uchodzi mu na sucho. Choć czasami, wtedy, gdy nic nie nakręca kół zębatych jego umysłu na pełne obroty, zdarza mu się nawet kupić chleb. Prawdopodobnie z nadzieją, że zamieni się w kanapki. Być może wydaje mu się, że chleb ewoluuje w kanapki, jak się go zostawi wystarczająco długo samemu sobie.

John z kolei zaobserwował, że większość chleba zostawionego na później zazwyczaj okazuje się być eksperymentem, nawet jeśli to eksperyment pleśniowy (nie zawsze zamierzony).

John szykuje sobie czerstwego rogalika zamiast tosta i kawę na tyle mocną, by wydawało się, że drgają od niej zęby w dziąsłach. W tym momencie akurat mu to nie przeszkadza. Ma na sobie dwa swetry i wciąż jest mu piekielnie zimno. Kawa przynajmniej pomaga mu sobie przypomnieć, że jeszcze mu nie odpadły palce.

- Wydawało mi się, że mu mówiłem coś na temat ogrzewania – wzdycha w próźnię.

Bierze kawę, zwietrzałego croissanta i włącza telewizor. Na wpół oczekuje, że cały kraj właśnie pogrąża się w chaosie, dzikie zwierzęta uciekają na wolność, rząd ogłasza stan wyjątkowy. Być może tylko na ulicach nie ma jeszcze paniki, skoro zasypane są metrową warstwą śniegu – ale jakaś powszechna histeria panuje na pewno. „Nadchodzi koniec świata" czy coś. Zamiast tego musi wysłuchiwać niekończących się doniesień na temat tego, jak straszny jest śnieg, odczytywanych przez dziennikarzy o śmiertelnie poważnych twarzach, którzy wydają się być zachwyceni tym, że są właśnie w pracy i mogą informować widzów o tym, ile dokładnie wynosił opad tej nocy. Ponoć skończyły się już zapasy piasku, choć nie raczono określić, na co go zużyto. John założy się na ślepo, że nie tyle został „wykorzystany", o ile „nie było żadnych zapasów".

John słyszy wrzaski dzieciaków zza okna, z których może podejrzewać, że wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi próbują się tam nawzajem zakopać żywcem.

Gdzieś na dole Sherlock właśnie nazywa kogoś idiotą. John nie jest do końca pewny, kogo. Istnieje dodatkowo możliwość, że jego.

Ciekawość karze mu podejść do okna i wyjrzeć na zewnątrz.

Najwyraźniej Sherlock zapłacił dzieciakom, by na zmianę nosiły się w poprzek drogi na różne sposoby, dzięki czemu może badać ich ślady na śniegu.

Jest dużo uciechy, chichotania i wywracania się. Sherlock wydaje się nie być zbytnio przejętym tymi mniej profesjonalnymi warunkami doświadczalnymi. Przynajmniej dziś nie zpaomniał o szaliku i rękawiczkach.

Po lunchu Sherlock wnosi sporą ilość śniegu do domu, obsypując połowę na podłogę zanim reszta ląduje w wannie, oczywiście pod pretekstem kolejnego doświadczenia. John ma tylko nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie to nic związanego z przechowywaniem kawałków ludzkiego ciała. Jeśli jest to środa z rodzaju tych, które kończą się zwłokami w wannie, powinien stanowczo zaoponować.

Tak czy inaczej, postanawia nie brać kąpieli w najbliższym czasie.

Przelotnie zastanawia się, ile skarpetek można włożyć zanim chodzenie stanie się niemożliwe.

* * *

><p>Sherlock pojawia się przed telewizorem jakiś czas później, by wybrać parę zupełnie niepowiązanych ze sobą książek. Mruczy pod nosem coś o zimnie zaburzającym jego normalną motorykę.<p>

- Napraw ogrzewanie – przypomina się Johnowi zanim Sherlock znów gdzieś wychodzi.

Godzinę później, gdy szuka butów, rozdzwania się telefon. Podnosi go ze stołu i spogląda na ekran.

_Herbata potrzebna do podtrzymania maksymalnej skuteczności._

_SH_

John rzuca gniewne spojrzenie na smsa i odpisuje.

_Dobre maniery wymagane do zaparzenia herbaty._

Nie musi odkładać telefonu. Wciska „podgląd" jak tylko przychodzi kolejna wiadomość.

_Dziękuję._

_SH_

John wywraca oczami i idzie nastawić czajnik.

* * *

><p>W końcu nawet wielki Sherlock Holmes przegrywa z pogodą. Pojawia się znów cały przemoczony i przemarznięty. John jeszcze go nie widział z takimi rumieńcami.<p>

We włosach ma pełno śniegu.

- Znów pada? - pyta John.

Sherlock nie zaszczyca odpowiedzią jego przenikliwej obserwacji.

Niemniej John i tak zaparza mu kawę, a później obserwuje, jak ją sączy, a roztapiający się śnieg powoli skapuje z jego włosów na poduszki. Nie zdjął nawet szalika i płaszcza.

- Chcesz coś jeść? – rzuca John.

Sherlock marszczy brwi, podciągając nogi na kanapę.

- Sądzę, że tak.

John podnosi się z wysiłkiem i wyrusza do kuchni na poszukiwanie czegoś, co nie będzie sprzętem laboratoryjnym ani rozprawą naukową. Obojętne, co zdaje się sądzić Sherlock, ani jedno, ani drugie nie nadaje się na obiad.

W mikrofalówce nie ma akurat nic odrażającego, ani nie śmierdzi tak, jakby ostatnio było w niej coś przyprawiającego o mdłości, więc Jonh wrzuca do środka trochę ryżu i gapi się przez szybkę w drzwiach, jak się obraca. Zdecydowanie mniej niż te siedem minut wystarczy, by chłód płytek kuchennych wkradł się przez skarpetki i zaczął kąsać mu stopy.

Gdy go nie było, Sherlock zmienił kanał.

Z początku John podejrzewał, że Sherlock może przepadać za filmami przyrodniczymi. Zwierzęta o wyższym ilorazie inteligencji rozszarpujące gardła tym mniejszym i mniej rozwiniętym, tego typu sprawy. Okazało się, że wręcz przeciwnie, tskie rzeczy niesłychanie go nużą, być może dlatego, że zwierzęta nie mają innych motywów niż głód i rzadko kiedy próbują ukryć to, że coś zabiły. Lubił oglądać tylko te o wężach, "najstarszych naturalnych narzędziach mordu", jak je nazywał ze zdecydowanie większym entuzjazmem niż to powszechnie akceptowalne.

Był już bez płaszcza, ale obie ręce zaciskał na swoim pustym kubku. John zastępuje to wątpliwe źródło ciepła jednym z talerzy, które przyniósł, a Sherlock zagapia się na leżący na nim widelec tak, jakby się zastanawiał, jak najskuteczniej kogoś nim ukatrupić.

Johnowi udaje się jednak odzyskać pilota i Sherlock salwuje się przed oglądaniem „Najniebezpieczniejszego zawodu świata" poprzez włączenie laptopa. Zastanawiające jest, jak dobrze można opanować sztukę jedzenia bez patrzenia na talerz, jednocześnie nie poznając sztuki przyrządzania sobie tego jedzenia.

John ignoruje mamrotanie tak długo, jak to możliwe. Tak długo, ile zajmuje trzykrotna zmiana kanału. Wydaje mu się, że już nauczył się rozróżniać mamrotanie w stylu "otaczają mnie kretyni" od innego typu mamrotania.

Boże, zlituj się.

- Co takiego? – pyta ostatecznie, nie odwracając całkiem głowy. Ze swojego miejsca widzi jeszcze ekran komputera, który Sherlock położył sobie na brzuchu.

- Ludziom się mylnie wydaje, że zaszufladkowanie problemu jako "skomplikowany" automatycznie sprawia, że właśnie takim się staje. Tymczasem to w oczywisty sposób nieprawda. Nie ma w nim nic nawet odrobinę wymagającego wysiłku. Weźmy na przykład ten list z szantażem, który otrzymała pani Westcott. Nie brzmi entuzjastycznie, raczej jest w nim frustracja. Doprawdy, niektórym się nie chce myśleć. Brak przeładowania zaimkami i kompozycja wskazują na mężczyznę. Ton jest agresywny, ale osobisty, a dobór obelg względem nowej żony w porównaniu do siostry czy matki sugeruje kogoś z rodziny. Bliskiej rodziny, sądząc z tego, jak bardzo Westcottowie kontrolują swoje sprawy. Przesadzone poczucie własnej wartości plus ukryty kompleks niższości mówią mi zaś, że to jeden z młodszych braci... - Sherlock wciska klawisz, a tekst maila zastępuje zdjęcie grupy ludzi - a w związku z tym, że tylko jeden z nich ma na sumieniu błędne decyzje i obecnie zmaga cię z problemami finansowymi dotyczącymi spłaty nowego Porsche, jest to Robert Westcott.

Sherlock przechyla głowę nad ramieniem kanapy i podnosi laptop tak daleko, że John musi albo go wziąć, albo pozwolić mu rozbić się o podłogę. Wgapia się na dwa załączniki do maila i marszczy brwi, a potem kręci głową.

- To zagadka tylko dla tych, którzy patrzą, a nie widzą - wyjaśnia Sherlock.

- Wywnioskowałeś to wszystko tylko z jednego listu z pogróżkami i zdjęcia? – W głosie Johna pobrzmiewa powątpiewanie, choć już setki razy widział Sherlocka w akcji.

Wciąż czuje się jak widz, który próbuje rozgryźć jakiś magiczny trick czy stara się dostrzec kogoś, kto pomaga magikowi zza kurtyny.

- Zamierzasz im powiedzieć?

Sherlock robi taką minę, jakby wydawało mu się to niesamowicie nużące.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak mało zajmujące są dla ciebie życia zwykłych śmiertelników, ale pewnie chcieliby wiedzieć – zauważa John. Jest przekonany, że on chciałby wiedzieć na ich miejscu.

Sherlock wzdycha, rozparty elegancko na sofie, a następnie rozkłada ręce na boki.

- I na litość boską, nie wysyłaj swoich wniosków do wszystkich pod nazwiskiem Westcott w książce adresowej.

Sherlock odwraca do niego głowę.

- Potrafię być taktowny.

- Nie, nie potrafisz - odparowuje natychmiast John.

Sherlock podnosi znacząco brew.

- Kiedyś zarzuciłeś ojcu panny młodej, że jest mordercą, i to podczas wesela - podpowiada John, ale na litość, to tylko jeden z niezliczonych przykładów, które mógłby przytoczyć. To nie jest najbardziej bezwstydna rzecz, jaką Sherlock popełnił od czasu kiedy się poznali. W porównaniu nie jest nawet bliska bezwstydności.

- Był mordercą.

- Nie o to mi chodziło. Wyjawianie pewnych rzeczy w delikatny sposób nie należy do twoich mocnych stron.

- W porządku – przyznaje się lekko Sherlock. – Sam im możesz napisać.

John powinien być mądrzejszy i wiedzieć, jak to się skończy.

* * *

><p>W momencie, kiedy Sherlock na podłodze pokoju dziennego rozpoczyna coś, co wygląda na projekt, John idzie spać.<p>

Leży w ciemności, a niecierpliwy szelest papieru dobiegający z dołu kołysze go do snu.

Wydaje mu się, że nie minęła dosłownie chwila, nim budzi go smuga światła na twarzy, przywracając do stanu przypominającego świadomość.

Na jego łóżku siedzi Sherlock.

John spogląda na niego z grymasem niezadowolenia, bo jest całkiem pewien, że nadszedł jeden z tych rzadkich i nieoczekiwanych momentów, gdy dokładnie wie, co się dzieje. Niemal wolałby nie wiedzieć, ponieważ jest – sprawdza godzinę – druga w nocy, a to stanowczo zbyt wcześnie, czy może zbyt późno, na takie rzeczy.

Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że bycie wciągniętym w dyskusję z Sherlockiem nigdy nie będzie dobrym pomysłem. Sherlock jest zbyt dobry w wyjaśnianiu i stawianiu w całkowicie rozsądnym świetle rzeczy, które z całą pewnością rozsądne nie są. Najlepszym wyjściem byłoby wskazanie bez słowa na drzwi, do jasnej cholery.

- Wtedy chciałem cię ocalić przed śmiercią z wychłodzenia, to nie było zaproszenie na zawsze – zamiast tego mówi John.

- W moim łóżku wciąż jest martwa sowa - wyjaśnia Sherlock. Tak jakby w magiczny sposób to wszystko tłumaczyło.

- Nie mój problem, w łóżkach się śpi, a nie przeprowadza eksperymenty na martwych ptakach.

- Sądziłem, że nie byłbyś zadowolony, gdybym spał na kanapie albo w kuchni – mruczy Sherlock z wyraźną irytacją. - Nie byłeś zadowolony ze świni.

- Bo ją preparowałeś na stole kuchennym. Nawet nie próbuj udawać, że martwa sowa to w jakikolwiek sposób moja wina. – John przeciera dłonią twarz, zbiera się na wysiłek, by się podnieść i opiera łokcie o kolana. – Nie możesz tak po prostu sobie przychodzić do mnie o drugiej w nocy i oczekiwać, że pozwolę ci spać ze mną w łóżku. – Żadnej innej istocie myślącej na tej planecie nie trzeba by było tego tłumaczyć. Każdy to wiedział. Albo przynajmniej rozumiał niemieszczącą się w głowie niezręczność całej tej sytuacji.

John przeczesuje sobie włosy i stara się nie patrzeć na Sherlocka choć przez chwilę, by bezgłośnie zakląć. Udało mu się dotychczas szczęśliwie zapomnieć, jak to obudził się dziś rano z Sherlockiem rozłożonym na nim tak, jakby nie było lepszego miejsca na ziemi. Nie wie do końca, jak powiedzieć "nawet mi się podobało, co jest bardziej niż odrobinę niepokojące, a ja wolałbym udawać, że to tylko wymysł mojej wyobraźni" tak, by Sherlock nie zrobił się… wnikliwy. Z całą pewnością nie może... nie będzie... kategorycznie odmawia przechodzić przez coś takiego dwa razy w tym samym tygodniu.

- Wczoraj pozwoliłeś mi tu spać – mówi Sherlock.

- Wczoraj krew płynęła ci wolniej niż u bałwana. To był najszybszy i najrozsądniejszy sposób na ocalenie cię przed śmiercią.

Wzrok Sherlocka potrafi być przeszywający, co nigdy nikomu dobrze nie wróży.

- Zmuszasz mnie do niechybnego powrotu na kanapę, gdzie temperatura jest w znaczącym stopniu niższa niż w twoim łóżku, nawet nie wliczając dodatkowej korzyści w postaci twojego ciepła. Sytuacja jest porównywalna do wczorajszej.

Johnowi przemyka przez głowę, żeby mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo Sherlock własnie utrudnia mu wyproszenie go ze swojego łóżka. Podejrzewa jednak, że to w tym momencie będzie brzmiało wręcz zachęcająco. Nie ma jak ofiarować Sherlockowi okazję do skandalicznego zachowania.

- Na dodatek mój umysł wyjątkowo dobrze wypoczął wczorajszej nocy. Nie jestem pewien, czy to z powodu temperatury, czy bliskości drugiej osoby, ale by się przekonać, będę musiał powtórzyć ten eksperyment.

- Nie.

- John…

- Nie.

- Nie można wysnuwać wniosków na podstawie jednego badania - mówi Sherlock takim tonem, jakby John rozczarował głęboko całą gremium profesorów.

John nie daje się zbić z tropu i dalej poprzestaje na swoim wzburzeniu.

- To nie żaden eksperyment, a moje łóżko, a ty nie jesteś w nim mile widzany.

Sherlock przewraca oczami, jakby John okazywał niepotrzebny upór.

- Zeszłej nocy nie było to takie trudne.

John jest daleko bardziej przebudzony niż chciałby w tym momencie być.

- To jest jakiś absurd. Nie jesteś małym dzieckiem, które miało koszmar, ani nie jesteśmy na tyle blisko. Nie masz żadnego dobrego powodu, by siedzieć tu i żądać miejsca w moim łóżku.

- Wciąż jest zimno – mówi Sherlock z prostotą. - A ograniczenie wykorzystania energii na utrzymanie komfortowej temperatury podczas snu poprzez połączenie sił to wciąż rozsądne wyjście. Nie tylko ja na tym skorzystam. Chłód powoduje w tobie napięcie mięśni, co pogarsza stan zarówno twojego ramienia, jak i nogi. To tylko minimalna ilość emocjonalnego niezadowolenia w zamian za znaczące benefity.

- Jest zimno, bo nie naprawiłeś ogrzewania - cedzi John przez zęby. – Jesteś niemożliwy.

Nie ma pojęcia, co go podkusiło, ale jednym kopnięciem odkrywa połowę posłania. Absolutnie nie ma żadnego pojęcia. Ma nadzieję, że to dlatego, iż jest druga w nocy, jest zmęczony i chce spać.

John czuje uginający się pod materac. Sherlock wydaje się składać z samych kończyn i zajmuje zbyt dużo miejsca jak na jedną osobę. Zajmjuje go tyle, że to fizycznie niemożliwe, by się od niego odsunąć. Dodatkowo Sherlock ma chyba wrażenie, że spanie razem wcale nie polega na odsuwaniu się od siebie.

Fakt, że zazwyczaj rzeczywiście nie na tym to polega tylko pogarsza sprawę.

Co więcej, stopy Sherlocka są zimne jak sople lodu.

John nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co właśnie wyprawia.

- Jutro, jak tylko zniknie śnieg, przenosisz tę swoją sztywną sowę i już więcej nie poruszamy tego tematu.

- Jakież to niepotrzebnie dramatyczne – mówi Sherlock.

- Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z ogromnego bala w twoim oku. I rada na przyszłość: jeśli już z kimś śpisz, z grzeczności nie zajmuj całego łóżka.- Nie kopniesz go, John. Nie kopniesz.

- Jestem większy, więc to całkowicie logiczne, że procentowo potrzebuję odpowiednio większej powierzchni – zauważa Sherlock. Zupełnie jakby nie udowadniał właśnie tej tezy za pomocą swoich wkurzająco długich nóg.

- Co będzie prawdą, o ile cię nie wykopię z łóżka w momencie, kiedy zaśniesz.

- Wkraczamy na grząski grunt niuansów, nie sądzisz? - W głosie Sherlocka można wychwycić zaciekawienie, choć John liczył na to, że poczuje się co najmniej skarcony. Stracił rozum. To jedyne wyjaśnienie tego, jakim sposobem Sherlockowi udało się wyladować w jego łóżku drugą noc z rzędu. Co prawda John już nawet nie wnosi sprzeciwu. Odjęło mu rozum, chyba powinien wybrać się z tym do specjalisty. Albo chociaż sprawdzić definicję syndromu sztokholmskiego, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapada cisza, a potem nagle pokój rozświetla przytłumiona, choć znajoma poświata ekranu komórki.

John wyciąga rękę i nawet nie odwracając się na drugą stronę, wyrywa telefon z ręki Sherlocka i upycha go pod poduszkę. Całkowicie ignorując krótkie, naburmuszone sapnięcie Sherlocka, który właśnie został pozbawiony możliwości zrobienia czegokolwiek.

- Żadnego awanturniczego esemesowania o drugiej w nocy. Jedna z moich zasad. - Informuje sztywno John.

- Dlaczego ty ustalasz jakiego zasady, a nie ja?

- Moja sypialnia, moje zasady.

- Zamierzasz mnie chociaż oświecić, jakie to zasady?

- Nie – odpowiada John w poduszkę.

- Oczekujesz ode mnie przestrzegania zasad, których nawet nie jestem świadom? - pyta Sherlock niemal rozbawionym tonem, co nie jest fair.

John wzdycha.

- W porządku, póki co jest tylko jedna zasada, idź spać.

- Trudno jest zasnąć na zawołanie.

- To udawaj, że śpisz, dopóki się tego nie nauczysz.

Po lekkich drganiach materaca można się domyślić, że Sherlock się śmieje. Aż trudno go nie strzelić poduszką w twarz.

* * *

><p>John długo leży w ciemnościach z mętlikiem w głowie, bo jest całkiem pewny tego, że nie zasnął – że pamietałby przecież, gdyby zasnął przytulony do czyichś pleców. Jego twarz przyciśnięta jest do czyjejś skóry, jakiś niesforny kosmyk włosów łaskocze go w nos, a jego własne ramię oplecione jest wokół kogoś, kto promieniuje ciepłem wzdłuż całej jego osoby. Ta odrobina ciepła, choć nieoczekiwana, jest bardzo przyjemna.<p>

Dopóki sobie przypomina, dlaczego nie powinna być.

Sherlock śpi, bez udawania; nie wsłuchuje się w bicie jego serca ani nie duma nad ich temperaturami względnymi, nie, on naprawdę autentycznie śpi. John czuje miarowe podnoszenie się jego pleców przy każdym oddechu.

Doskonale sobie zdaje sprawę, co powinien teraz zrobić, co zaraz zrobi. Wie, że wysunie ramię tak ostrożnie, jak tylko potrafi, wyciągnie nogę spomiędzy nóg Sherlocka i się odwróci. Przesunie na tę niezagrzaną część po drugiej stronie łożka.

Czeka, żeby właśnie tak postąpić.

Czeka ta długo, aż znów zasypia.

* * *

><p>Budzi się po raz kolejny o piątej, a Sherlock mamrocze niedosłyszalnie pod nosem, wciskając klawisze szybciej niż to możliwe jedną ręką.<p>

Drugą zaś zaś podaje mu…

- Herbata – mówi Sherlock, jakby właśnie wykonał jakąś magiczną sztuczkę.

Gardło Johna wydaje z siebie jakiś nieokreślony, bulgotliwy dźwięk, jako że a) jeszcze nie zdążył się do końca dobudzić, b) nie przypomina sobie, by Sherlock kiedykolwiek zrobił mu coś do picia, w życiu. Co więcej, nie pamięta, by opuszczał posłanie, by przygotować tę herbatę. Jest pewien, że nawet przez sen by to zauważył. A jednak bez wątpienia musiał wstać z łożka, bo razem z parującym kubkiem zjawił się laptop, a Sherlock ma na sobie swój szlafrok.

John podnosi się z trudem i bierze herbatę. Zdążył już wypić połowę, gdy sobie przypomina, że został obudzony o piątej nad ranem i powinien być z tego powodu wkurzony.

Bardzo możliwe, że powinien również być wkurzony spaniem w jednym łóżku.

Jednak herbata jest bardzo gorąca i zbyt dobra, więc poprzestaje na poirytowanym, gardłowym burknięciu.

Sherlock jest zdecydowanie zbyt rozbudzony, wsparty o wezgłowie jakieś hektary powyżej niego, z laptopem na kolanach i trzema telefonami rozrzuconymi wokół.

John nie pamięta, skąd się wziął ten trzeci. Drugi jest jego.

- Nie robiłem z nim nic niestosownego, słowo - mówi Sherlock.

- Gdybyś któregoś pięknego dnia obudził się z prawdziwym darem czytania w myślach, pewnie nikt by nawet nie zauważył różnicy, wiesz? – skarży się John znad parującego kubka.

Sherlock przestaje pisać, by rzucić mu telefon na poddołek.

- Jak dostaniesz teraz esemesa, odpisz czterema literami: B. Ł. Ą. D.

John z jękiem odwraca komórkę tak, by ją widzieć.

- Sherlock, nawet się jeszcze na dobrą sprawę nie obudziłem, z kim dyskutujesz o piątej rano? I skąd możesz być taki pewien, że ten ktoś nie zaskoczy cię niespodziwaną błyskotliwością?

- Doktor Forbes nie ma pomyślunku na niespodziewane błyski geniuszu.

- Fantastycznie, mam za zadanie obrazić kogoś, kogo nawet nie znam.

Telefon nagle się odzywa.

John podnosi go, wciska „podgląd" i robi wielkie oczy.

- Napisał „Siódmego, w środę".

Sherlock parska tak, jakby ludzkość po raz kolejny go rozczarowała, choć wcale nie zaskoczyła.

- Czy chcesz, bym…

Sherlock macha ręką w jego kierunku w stylu „tak, tak, wiesz co masz zrobić, więc to zrób". Powinno go to o wiele bardziej rozdrażnić.

Wysyła pogardliwą odpowiedź Sherlocka, nie zastanawiając się, do kogo i o co w ogóle chodzi. Podejrzewa, że i tak się wkrótce dowie. Najpewniej wtedy, gdy to już nie będzie miało znaczenia. Albo kiedy będzie zbyt późno, by coś z tym zrobić.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nawet nie dajesz ludziom szansy. Niektórym mogłoby się udać, gdybyś wziął pod uwagę to, że niektórzy muszą połączyć jedno z drugim, a nie dochodzą do wniosków w drodze natychmiastowego olśnienia.

- Ten akurat przegapił moment, kiedy przestał myśleć logicznie i zaczął brnąć po omacku, desperacko poszukując odpowiedzi - odparł Sherlock. John podejrzewa, że to dobry moment na pytanie, czy to jedna z jego osobistych zasad.

- Czasem brnięcie po omacku w desperackiej próbie znalezienia odpowiedzi to jedyne wyjście przy tobie.

Sherlock prycha, jakby nie wiedział, czy to już liczy się jako obelga.

John wytrzeszcza oczy na telefon, jakby doktor Forbes jakimś cudem wiedział, że to on wysłał tego esemesa.

- Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Pomagam ci zniszczyć czyjeś poczucie własnej wartości.

- Od razu niszczyć, to zbytnio kojarzy się z... Och, a to dopiero pokrętne. – Sherlock w jednej sekudzie opuszcza łożko z laptopem pod pachą i telefonami wypychającymi kieszenie szlafroka. Wymiata go z pokoju pod wpływem jakiegoś skomplikowanego pomysłu, który musi zostać zamieniony w czyn dokładnie w tym momencie.

John pozostawał elementem dekoracji wystarczająco długo, więc decyduje się wślizgnąć się z powrotem pod kołdrę. Najwyraźniej umysł Sherlocka go teraz nie potrzebuje.

- Napraw ogrzewanie – jęczy głośniej, niż to potrzeba, by Sherlock go usłyszał.

A następnie próbuje wymościć sobie ciepłe miejsce do spania, ponieważ to jego łożko i przynajmniej tyle mu wolno.


	3. Definicja obłędu

**Drugie prawo termodynamiki, cz. 3**

****Definicja obłędu****

* * *

><p>Oryginalny tytuł: The Definition of Insanity<p>

Autor: entangled_now

Link: libraryofsol (dot) livejournal (dot) com / 153798 (dot) html

Zgoda: Jest!

Tłumacz: Daghmarre

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: W GÓRĘ! PG-15!

Uwaga: Sherlock nie należy do mnie, a szkoda, nie posiadam do niego żadnych praw, a chciałabym.

Streszczenie: Trzecia część serii "Drugie prawo termodynamiki", w której John stara się przywrócić choć pozory porządku.

* * *

><p><strong>Definicja obłędu<strong>

Czwartek jest pogodniejszy niż środa i istnieje spora szansa na to, że śnieg choć trochę się wystraszy i ulegnie. Nawet zaczyna już trochę niknąć pod stopami tych, którzy są wystarczająco odważni, żeby wyjść na zewnątrz. Co oznacza, że może stać się zdradziecki jak cholera w momencie, gdy zacznie się topić na serio, ewentualnie, znając Londyn, powlekać warstwą zamarzniętego deszczu. Pełni determinacji ludzie ostrożnie i powoli prowadzą swoje auta drogami wciąż jeszcze zakopanymi pod warstwą bieli. Niektórym to naprawdę zależy, by się _dokądś_ _dostać_.

John dzwoni do przychodni, by sprawdzić, czy nie jest potrzebny. Jest jednak zbędny, widocznie mają już pełen komplet.

Sherlock wybiegł gdzieś, najprawdopodobniej zbadać, czy przestępcy już odważyli się zmierzyć ze śniegiem. Im bardziej się nudzi, tym mniej jest wybredny co do tego, jak zająć swoje ponadprzeciętne umysłowe umiejętności. Jeśli wpadnie na trop czegoś choćby odrobinę interesującego, pewnie napisze do Johna, żądając, by się natychmiast spotkali w jakimś zimnym, mokrym, zaśnieżonym miejscu.

Mój Boże, ten jeden raz John modli się gorąco, żeby na zewnątrz nie działo się nic godnego uwagi.

Oprócz tego doktor z właściwą sobie przenikliwością podejrzewa, że dziś Sherlock wreszcie w którymś momencie odkryje, że jednak powinien był zainwestować w parę butów. Choć pewnie i tak nie zauważy tego, póki jego mózg nie dojdzie do końca danego toku myślenia. Buty należą do sfery tych uprzykrzonych ludzkich doznań, na które geniusz nie ma przecież czasu.

Jego nieobecność daje jednak Johnowi sposobność do przegrzebania kuchennych szuflad w poszukiwaniu worków na śmieci.

Znajduje cały zapas, więc John słusznie podejrzewa, że Sherlock używał ich do pozbywania się rzeczy, których nie pochwaliłaby administracja. W końcu nie ma kontenerów "na odcięte kończyny i inne eksperymenta".

John bierze jeden worek w garść, przemierza mieszkanie i ośmiela się wkroczyć do pokoju Sherlocka.

W środku jest tak ciemno, że musi włączyć światło.

Pierwsza myśl, jaka mu przychodzi do głowy, to erupcja informacji. Pokój wygląda, jak rozbebeszony i rozrzucony dookoła Google w trakcie wyszukiwania.

Ściany pokrywa wymieszany porządną porcją entuzjazmu kolaż map, listów i wyrwanych z książek stronic, poprzyczepianych chaotycznie kulkami z Blue Tack, taśmą klejącą i pinezkami. Całemu pomieszczeniu niewiele brakuje do stania się czymś w rodzaju ściany obsesji, którą pokazują w telewizji zanim policja wyprowadza kogoś zakutego w kajdanki.

Druga rzecz, jaką zauważa John, to prawdziwa martwa sowa na łóżku Sherlocka. Wokół niej rozrzuconych jest wiele innych rzeczy, które nie mają nic wspólnego ze spaniem. Książki, mapy, sprzęty laboratoryjne i medyczne, marynarki, dokumenty policyjne, zapieczętowane torebki dowodowe, krążki taśmy izolacyjnej, nawet kombinezon ochronny. Można podejrzewać, że pod spodem jest łóżko tylko dzięki wielkości i kształtowi tego śmietniska.

Nikła jest szansa na to, że Sherlock zakopałby się w tym przekroju rzeczy wszelakich i nie zmarzł. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że skończyłby jako zimny trup, śmiertelnie raniony czymś niebezpiecznym, czy wręcz radioaktywnym.

Jak on tu w ogóle może spać? Nic dziwnego, że jest tak natrętnie zdeterminowany, by podkradać łóżko Johnowi – skoro swoje własne złożył w ofierze mrocznemu bogowi nauki.

Niemniej jednak nie ma tu nic, co pobiłoby martwą sowę. Potężna płomykówka ze skrzydłami rozciągniętymi na cała szerokość najwyraźniej przybita jest bezpośrednio do stelażu łóżka, poprzez materac i folię, na której leży. Pani Hudson z pewnością nie będzie zachwycona.

Wygląda na to, że Sherlock z jakiegoś powodu zafascynował się jej skrzydłami, że miał wobec nich jakieś zamiary, zanim jego umysł nie znalazł sobie innej obsesji.

Jedyną przestrzenią nietkniętą przez bałagan jest szafa. Z jakiegoś powodu eksplozja losowych przedmiotów nie wdarła się do miejsca, w którym Sherlock trzyma czyste ubrania. To dość zdumiewające odkrycie.

John otworzył strzepnięciem torbę, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien założyć rękawiczek. Decyduje jednak, że odkładanie na później to nie jest dobry pomysł – w końcu cały ten burdel to przyczyna takiego podejścia. Pośród bałaganu znajduje plastikową siatkę, ona też się przyda. Najpierw zajmuje się gwoźdźmi – wyciąga je jeden po drugim. Dwie rolki taśmy izolacyjnej spadają z łóżka, turlają się po podłodze aż do chwiejącego się stosu książek, uderzają o niego, zmieniają kierunek i gdzieś przepadają.

Pióra wolno opadają na ziemię, a w jednej toreb dowodowych coś chlupocze. John naprawdę nie ma ochoty zbytnio dociekać, co.

- Dobry Boże – stęka, podnosząc sowę za wielkie skrzydło – cholerstwo waży więcej, niż się zdawało – a następnie upuszcza ją bezceremonialnie do torby.

Ptak z szelestem piór i głuchym tąpnięciem uderza o podłogę, co brzmi bardziej żałośnie niż ma prawo.

John zwija folię, na której leżała sowa, i wpycha ją do worka na dokładkę, a potem wrzuca to wszystko do reklamówki i zawiązuje jej uszy. Na koniec wynosi całą paczkę do kuchni. Nie jest do końca pewien, czy ujdzie mu na sucho wyrzucenie sowy na śmietnik, ale zaryzykuje. Bardziej niż na czymkolwiek innym zależy mu na tym, by coś tu udowodnić. Coś, co nawet Sherlock będzie w stanie zrozumieć – niech diabli wezmą wszystkie aktualnie przeprowadzane przez niego doświadczenia.

Jego współlokator nie powinien z góry zakładać, że wszystko się mu wybaczy. Nie będą spać razem w łóżku tylko dlatego, że mu zimno i wybrał sobie idiotyczne miejsce na badania naukowe.

* * *

><p>Bez żadnej zapowiedzi w postaci smsa, Sherlock pojawia się ponownie po obiedzie, wnosząc ze sobą chyba z pół zaspy śniegu, który skutecznie strzepuje, tupiąc głośno na schodach.<p>

W kilka sekund lustruje spojrzeniem leżącą na podłodze kuchennej torbę na śmieci, domyślając się najwyraźniej, co zawiera, a następnie opada na sofę, zarzucając mokre buty na podłokietnik.

Wygląda – John próbuje znaleźć odpowiednie, sherlokowe słowo – na poirytowanego. Tak, tego słowa szukał.

Choć nie jest to zwyczajne poirytowanie. John zdążył się już nauczyć rozróżniać "irytację z powodu zagadki, której nie sposób rozwiązać" od "irytacji z powodu zagadki, która była rozczarowująco prosta". Ta nie należy do żadnej z wyżej wymienionych. Wobec czego jest albo coś nowego, albo przyziemnego – na przykład mógł okryć, że posiada stopy i zastanawia się właśnie, dlaczego owe części ciała tak bolą.

- Laptop – Sherlock rzuca nagle tym swoim kategorycznym, odrażająco władczym tonem, dzięki któremu zdecydowanie zbyt wiele mu uchodzi na sucho. Tonem, któremu John zdecydowanie nie powinien ulegać. Spogląda na drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie leży komputer, rzecz jasna idealnie w zasięgu długich palców Sherlocka.

Wzdycha, przechodzi całą długość pokoju, podnosi go i rzuca Sherlockowi na kolana tak niedbale, jak tylko potrafi.

* * *

><p>John wychodzi na zakupy. W końcu potrzebują czegoś do jedzenia – czegoś, co nie jest paczuszką ryżu czy słoikiem z musztardą. A poza tym, John jest przekonany, że towarzystwo ludzi jest ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Sherlock potrzebuje w obecnym nastroju. To ten nastrój, w którym inni ludzie nie są niczym więcej, jak tylko zawadzającymi w procesach myślowych gratami. John nie chce wypróbowywać tego na sobie.<p>

Śniegu wciąż jest tak dużo, że poważnie spowalnia chodzenie, ale wydaje się, że wszyscy wpadli na ten sam pomysł. Zapewne myślą, że to tylko krótkotrwała poprawa pogody i już jutro wszyscy znów obudzą się w samym sercu Arktyki i potrzebna będzie akcja ratunkowa.

Różnica pomiędzy temperaturą we wnętrzach i tą na zewnątrz nie jest zbyt wielka, ale nie mija wiele czasu, nim cały spływa potem od maszerowania, a samochody wydają się jechać zbyt szybko, koła zbyt prędko obracają się na ugniecionym śniegu. Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie kończy się chodnik, a gdzie zaczyna droga.

Kiedy wraca do domu, jest zziębnięty, zmęczony i boli go noga. Tli się w nim nadzieja, że pamiętał kupić coś, co naprawdę ma ochotę zjeść na obiad, bo umiera z głodu.

Sherlock wciąż okupuje kanapę, trzymając otworzoną książkę nad głową. W całym mieszkaniu unosi się zapach ciepłych ręczników.

John przykłada zewnętrzną część dłoni do kaloryfera – i natychmiast odskakuje jak oparzony, bo ten jest niesamowicie gorący.

- Naprawiłeś ogrzewanie – John wyczuwa zaskoczenie w swoim głosie.

- Czasami potrzeby cielesne w istocie do tego stopnia ograniczają produktywność, że należy się nimi zająć – wyjaśnia leniwie Sherlock, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Dzięki – mówi John mimo wszystko.

Kładzie reklamówki w miejscu, które wydaje się stosunkowo czyste, modląc się w duchu, by nie znajdowały się tam jakieś trucizny czy potłuczone szkło. Albo nawet coś gorszego. Co prawda nie wie dokładnie, co mogłoby być gorsze od toksyn czy szkła, jednak wie, że coś by się znalazło. I na dodatek jest absolutnie pewien, że Sherlock z pewnością znalazłby to coś i wsadził w to elektrody.

- Wywaliłem sowę jak cię nie było. Wiesz, żebyś mógł wrócić do swojego pokoju.

John nie patrzy na Sherlocka, ale czuje, że ten się mu przygląda z drugiego końca pokoju.

- Nie zamarzniesz na śmierć – dodaje. Niemniej jednak zastanawia się nad całą tą godną laboratorium kolekcją ostrych narzędzi, porozrzucanych obecnie pośród sherlockowych eksperymentów, ukradzionych dowodów rzeczowych i brudnych ciuchów.

Z okolic sofy dobiega go pełen rozdrażnienia pomruk.

- Rzadko tam śpię. Wymagałoby to logicznego rozplanowania przenosin zbyt dużej ilości sprzętu. Zazwyczaj wybieram, więc kanapę albo krzesło z kuchni. W ten sposób jestem bliżej tego, co akurat wymaga mojej uwagi.

- To jakiś absurd – podsumowuje John bez zbędnego namysłu.

- I tak nie potrzebuję dużo snu. Nigdy nie potrzebowałem, jestem zbyt zajęty.

- Całkiem nieźle szło ci spanie w moim pokoju – wytyka John i zaraz zastanawia się, po co w ogóle o tym wspominał. Na sto procent to zły pomysł.

W odpowiedzi słyszy jakiś dziwnych odgłos, na przetłumaczenie którego nie ma szans.

- Najprawdopodobniej jakaś aberracja.

W słowach tych kryje się jakaś cicha, urywana lakoniczność. Nietypowa powściągliwość jak na Sherlocka. John ma przeczucie, że wiele się pod nią ukrywa, wiele rzeczy, które Sherlock mógłby powiedzieć. A jednak z jakiegoś dziwnego, niezrozumiałego powodu zdecydował się zmilczeć.

To do niego niepodobne.

Oczywiście na tyle, ile tego szaleńca da się przewidzieć.

Sherlock podnosi się z sofy, książka ląduje na podłodze w chaosie artystycznie powyginanych stron. Zamienia lekturę na mikroskop leżący na stole, który z pewnością też został w jakiś sposób pożyczony czy też ukradziony. Ignoruje Johna tak, jakby nie było nic więcej do powiedzenia. Sprawia wrażenie osoby, która zamierza pracować nad swoimi eksperymentami i absolutnie nie zamierza dochodzić się w sprawie korzystania z łóżka Johna trzecią noc z rzędu.

Jakby podobna myśl była poniżej jego godności.

Jakby wcale nie był cierpiącym na chroniczną bezsenność geniuszem, który właśnie znalazł lekarstwo na swoją przypadłość, a następnie mu je odebrano.

John czuje się jak skończony dupek.

Co, z drugiej strony, jest absolutnie nie fair.

* * *

><p>John spędza czwartkową noc samotnie.<p>

Sherlock nie rusza się z dołu całą noc. John wie o tym, bo leży w ciemności, słuchając darcia kartek i sporadycznego brzęku szkła.

Na całe szczęście nie słychać skrzypiec.

Łóżko jest zimne mimo włączonego ogrzewania, a Johna pobolewa ramię.

Przesyła nachmurzone spojrzenie sufitowi, przewracając się co rusz z boku na bok, owijając w kołdrę na tysiąc kreatywnych sposobów, dopóki nie czuje się jak jeden wielki, wstrząsający amatorski eksperyment z mumifikacji, którym nie wzgardziłby nawet sam Sherlock.

Na dodatek ma dziwne uczucie, jakby był właśnie za coś karany.

* * *

><p>Piątek przemienia większą część Londynu w nerwową breję rozjeżdżonych dróg i topniejącego śniegu na dachach. Reszta kraju wciąż jest głęboko zamrożona, jednak Londynowi udało się odkopać z zasp i wyswobodzić. Przynajmniej częściowo.<p>

Wciąż jest piekielnie zimno, ale teraz króluje mokrzejszy, intensywniejszy mróz, grożący przesiąknięciem wszystkiego na najbardziej nieprzyjemne sposoby.

John wybywa na większą część dnia.

Zostawia Sherlocka w samym środku jakiejś kąśliwej rozmowy z kimś, kto jest wystarczająco głupi, by narażać się na jego gniew.

Również w piątek śpi sam.

* * *

><p>Pani Hudson wraca w sobotni poranek.<p>

Pierwsze, co robi Sherlock, to kradnie jej gazetę. Pierwszą jej stronę zdobi napis „Konsternacja policji".

Tak zaczyna się bardzo długi weekend.

* * *

><p>"Konsternacją policji" okazuje się zagadką zamkniętego pokoju, okraszoną podejrzeniem zabójstwo-samobójstwa i brakiem śladu po narzędziu zbrodni. Całość wprawia Johna w najszczersze, bezgraniczne zdumienie. Tymczasem Sherlock wygląda na tak podnieconego, jak to tylko możliwe – gdy się stoi nad skatowanymi ciałami dwójki dwudziestolatków.<p>

Detektyw ciąga Johna po całym Londynie przez trzy dni, zbierając i porzucając większą ilość tropów, niż doktor potrafi pomieścić w głowie. Trzeciego dnia zdążył już zupełnie zapomnieć, które z nich były istotne, a które nie. Nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, jak Sherlock radzi sobie z logicznym myśleniem w środku tego kłębowiska.

W końcu jednak zostaje im tylko: zazdrosny chłopak, którego nie można nigdzie znaleźć, parę obciążających maili, pusty garaż oraz rany, które wskazują na to, iż zabójstwo-samobójstwo w zamkniętym pokoju jest tak naprawdę zabójstwo-zabójstwem w zamkniętym pokoju.

Johna zaczyna boleć głowa i na dodatek nie ma zamiaru przestać.

Sherlock jeszcze przez jakiś czas miota się po Londynie, na wpół w przebłyskach geniuszu, na wpół szaleństwa. I John nie ma wyjścia, wpada w wir całego tego zamieszania, zagadki, pytań, Sherlocka. Jeśli ktokolwiek powiedziałby mu, że należy do tego typu ludzi, którzy wpadają w wir czegokolwiek, z pewnością by zaprotestował. Kategorycznie.

Sherlock musi wiedzieć. Musi rozmontować świat na części, by zrozumieć, jak działa, dlaczego działa. Złamie każdą regułę, by to osiągnąć, i przy okazji zmusza Johna, by łamał je razem z nim. I John podąża za Sherlockiem, nawet jeśli wie, że nie powinien. I zdecydowanie zbytnio się przyzwyczaił do przepraszania za to, że Sherlock ma tendencję do doprowadzania ludzi do łez, tudzież wywoływania w nich ochoty na walnięcie go w łeb.

Na samym końcu Sherlock przekonuje go, gdy jadą taksówką - która powoli staje się ich znakiem rozpoznawczym – że ponieważ wszystkie inne ewentualności są wykluczone, jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem jest to, że morderca w ogóle nie opuścił pokoju, choć wydawałoby się to niemożliwe.

Lestrade szczerze w to wątpi, jednak John podejrzewa, że nawet jeśli Sherlock zapewniłby go na przykład, iż to wróżki przeniosły zabójcę do innego wymiaru, ten poważnie rozważyłby taką okoliczność.

Ostatecznie odnajdują zbrodniczego eks-chłopaka na suficie, gdzie gnije sobie spokojnie.

Sherlock upaja się swoją przenikliwością i upewnia się, że wszyscy naokoło czynią podobnie.

John pozostaje ze zmumifikowanymi zwłokami zbrodniarza. Co niesie za sobą zdecydowanie mniej upajania się umiejętnościami detektywa, i zdecydowanie więcej próbek do laboratorium.

Cóż, to nie do końca jego wyobrażenie o ekscytującej poniedziałkowej nocy.

Kiedy wreszcie wraca do mieszkania poprzez ostatnie podrygi londyńskiej śnieżnej ciapy, jest druga w nocy.

Zastaje Sherlocka wgapiającego w ekran laptopa z obłąkańczym, pełnym frustracji skupieniem kogoś, kto nie spał przez ostatnie sześćdziesiąt godzin i na próżno próbuje zapaść w jakąś formę drzemki i nie dostać ataku psychozy. John jest wystarczająco blisko by dostrzec, że patrzy na jakiś tekst o mumifikacji, co wygląda na idealne czytadło do poduszki. W przeglądarce otwartych jest przynajmniej siedem innych zakładek. Prawdopodobnie Sherlock chce napychać swój mózg wiedzą, póki nie wysiądzie i nie straci przytomności.

Nie wie do końca, czemu z tego powodu to takie proste. Po prostu jest.

- Brałeś coś? - pyta cicho John.

- Nie dziś – mówi Sherlock głębokim, obłąkańczym głosem.

John stara się nie myśleć o tym, że dopiero od paru godzin jest już "dziś".

Zamiast tego łapie Sherlocka za rękę, lodowatą pomimo szlafroka, i podnosi go na nogi. Jedno kliknięcie i laptop się zamyka.

- No chodź – mówi.

Sherlock nawet nie wygląda na zaskoczonego. Przez całą drogę na górę z prędkością karabinu maszynowego mamrocze coś niezrozumiałego na temat wilgoci i tempa rozkładania się zwłok, i że powinien był wcześniej na to wpaść. Bez słowa protestu pozwala Johnowi ściągnąć sobie szlafrok z ramion i siada, gdy John go popycha.

* * *

><p>Pierwszy raz to konieczność.<p>

Drugi to zbieg okoliczności.

Trzeci to już przyzwyczajenie.

John nie jest pewien, co myśleć o tym, że teraz to już przyzwyczajenie.

Ewentualnie o tym, że pozwolił, by tym przyzwyczajeniem się stało.

* * *

><p>Sherlock śpi dokładnie tak, jak każdy inny człowiek i jest to coś, czego John nie jest w stanie do końca pojąć. Zacznijmy od tego, że nie wie, czego tak właściwie powinien po nim oczekiwać, nie wie też, czy można spać w inny sposób.<p>

Każdy by się poddał po jakichś pięciu dniach bez zmrużenia oka, po tych niekończących się godzinach wytężonej pracy na londyńskich ulicach. Z wspomaganiem farmakologicznym czy bez, każdy musiałby kiedyś iść spać.

Zanim zaczęło się całe to szaleństwo, zazwyczaj widział śpiącego Sherlocka jedynie w scenerii kanapy. Rozciągnięty tak, jak na nią opadł, jednocześnie elegancki i pełen dramatyzmu, z cieniem marsa na twarzy. Ewentualnie oparty o stół kuchenny na jedynym wolnym od podejrzanych substancji miejscu.

Ale nawet wtedy, nawet w takich sytuacjach, John nigdy nie był do końca pewien. Sherlock wydawał się być typem osoby, która spała raczej tam, gdzie nie było świadków. Zawsze zdawał się odgrywać dramatyzm tej czynności, unikając całej jej bezładnej bezbronności.

W jego łóżku zaś Sherlock zdawał się składać wyłącznie z długich kończyn i ostrych kątów, osobliwy w swojej normalności, kompletny wraz z tymi włosami w nieładzie, zmieniającymi pozycję nogami, hipnotycznie powolnym oddechem.

Okej, w tym konkretnym momencie John czuje ulgę, że jego towarzysz jeszcze się nie obudził.

A to z powodu pewnych niewątpliwych, instynktownych reakcji na feralnie rozwalone na nim ciepłe i nie do końca mało pociągające ciało. Rekcje, do których nie chciałby jakoś szczególnie przyciągać w tej chwili uwagi. W końcu on nie jest Sherlockiem, nikt nie jest Sherlockiem. Prawdziwi ludzie – zwykli ludzie – prowadzą bardzo materialne i poplątane życia. Życia, w których wiele zależy od wymiany emocji, zakłopotania i wszystkich tych skomplikowanych bzdet, którymi Sherlock sobie nie zawraca głowy.

- To niesamowite, w jednej chwili podziwiasz przenikliwość moich obserwacji, a w następnej masz rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że jestem kompletnym kretynem - mruczy Sherlock pod nosem bez swojego zwyczajowego jadu. Powinien był się domyślić, że jednak nie śpi.

- Nic takiego nie myślałem – mówi wymijająco John, zastanawiając się, czy próba wyplątania się byłaby uważana za nietakt, skoro nie wszyscy tutaj są świadomi, że taka sytuacja może być trochę kłopotliwa.

Sherlock nie rusza nawet palcem. Prawdopodobnie nie przykłada do tego zbytniej wagi.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile można by wskazać fizycznych oznak podniecenia? - odzywa się za to leniwie.

John bardzo mocno próbuje nie reagować na słowo „podniecenie", ale i tak czuje, jak napina mu się skóra. Wie, że Sherlock też to czuje. Nic się nie ukryje przed tym przeklętym detektywem, a on już dopilnuje tego, by każdy o tym wiedział.

- Podejrzewam, że parę się znajdzie – odpowiada John, mając nadzieję, że do Sherlocka dotrze, jak bardzo nie życzy sobie wyliczania ich wszystkich po kolei.

- Jak myślisz, ilu doliczyłem się do tej pory?

John widzi, że chyba nie ma szans na delikatne potraktowanie tej sprawy.

- Czy moglibyśmy nie mówić o przypadkowych reakcjach mojego ciała?

- Po prostu jestem ciekawy, czy to tylko fizyczna bliskość mnie czy...

- Nie mówmy o tym - ucina sztywno John.

- Tak się tylko zastanawiam – mówi Sherlock.

John wzdycha, jakby jego współlokator specjalnie robił problemy.

- Słuchaj, zazwyczaj nie zapraszam do mojego lóżka ludzi, z którymi nie jestem związany. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że obudzę się pod tobą i nie…

- …będzie reakcji? - dopowiada Sherlock.

- Zaskakująco subtelnie ujęte, jak na ciebie – mówi John.

- Potrafię być subtelny – dłoń Sherlocka powoli wsuwa się pod poduszkę. John czuje, jak coś napiera na tył jego głowy.

- Zazwyczaj jednak rezygnujesz z taktu?

- Bycie subtelnym wymaga nieustannego kontrolowania konwenansów, co mnie kompletnie nie interesuje; w najlepszym wypadku to rozprasza, w najgorszym – jest nieustannym źródłem irytacji.

- W takim razie, jesteś zbyt leniwy na to, by być uprzejmym? – podsumowuje John.

Doskonale sobie wyobraża minę, jaką robi teraz Sherlock, nawet nie musi sprawdzać. Ta niepokojąco poważna, a la „dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli, po co wypaczasz moje idealnie skonstruowane zdania".

- Myślisz, że to dziwne, bo jeszcze nie próbowałem się z tobą przespać - mówi Sherlock ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki.

John musi przyznać, że trochę go to wytrąciło z równowagi, bo wymyka mu się bezmyślne:

- Tak… to znaczy nie… nie wiem, to wszystko jest pokręcone, a jeszcze gorsze jest to, że ciebie ta pokręconość mało obchodzi.

- Nie obchodzi mnie masa rzeczy i odnośnie wielu oponowałeś zdecydowanie bardziej stanowczo niż w tym przypadku - Sherlock brzmi rozsądniej niż powinien. Co jest nieuczciwe przy każdej wymianie zdań, a zwłaszcza teraz.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, wobec czego mam się sprzeciwiać? Założyłbym się, że każdą rzecz, którą robisz, możesz umotywować na co najmniej trzy sposoby – protestuje John.

- Czy byłoby ci łatwiej, gdybym postawił sprawę jasno, że żaden z moich obecnych powodów nie ma podłoża seksualnego?

- Może… zapewne nie. - John kręci głową i znów wzdycha. - Dorośli mężczyźni, którzy są "tylko przyjaciółmi", rzadko śpią w jednym łóżku.

- A kto tak powiedział? - naburmusza się Sherlock. Jakby to była jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie zamierza przyjąć bez udowodnienia.

- Nie sądzę, by robiono jakieś statystki w tym zakresie.

- W takim razie ten argument jest zupełnie bezużyteczny.

- To nie jest bezużyteczny argument – John kopnięciem rozprostowuje kołdrę, bardziej ze wzburzenia niż z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. - Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak dużo uchodzi ci na sucho na co dzień?

John postanawia przyjąć, że ten podmuch ciepłego powietrza muskający jego gardło to oznaka niezwykłego rozbawienia Sherlocka.

- Nie, i to jest piękne.

- Teraz robisz to specjalnie… - John musi na chwilę przerwać. – Nawet nie pamiętam… O czym mówiliśmy?

- Ustalaliśmy właśnie, że twoja erekcja to jedynie efekt uboczny mojej bezpośredniej bliskości, a nie koszmarne naruszenie konwenansów – odpowiada Sherlock takim tonem, jakby gawędzili o pogodzie.

John wpatruje się w sufit.

- Właśnie, fantastycznie, dzięki za przypomnienie. Wolałbym jednak, żeby ten aspekt egzystencji nie był tematem twoich uszczypliwych uwag.

- Czy to jakaś nowa zasada? - pyta oschle Sherlock.

Nie będzie się śmiał. To nie jest nic śmiesznego.

- Tak, to moja nowa zasada. Dzięki regułom w związkach jest mniej nieporozumień.

Sherlock wydaje taki odgłos, jakby nie wierzył absolutnie żadnemu jego słowu.

- Związki są zbyt skomplikowane, rozpraszające uwagę i wymagają niewymiernego wysiłku w stosunku do tego, co dostajesz w zamian.

- Brzmi znajomo - zauważa John, słysząc sarkazm, który niespostrzeżenie wkradł się do jego słów. - Podczas gdy ty wysypiasz się wreszcie przez całą noc i bierzesz sobie czterdzieści procent ciepłoty mojego ciała, ja dostaję w zamian… zaraz, co takiego dostaję?

Sherlock milknie na chwilę, jakby wcześniej nie patrzył na to od tej strony. Albo jakby to nie było dotychczas ważne.

* * *

><p>Sherlocka już dawno nie ma, kiedy John w końcu wstaje. Z dołu dobiegają ostre, pełne zadowolenia słowa Sherlocka, który mówi sam do siebie. Jego mózg znów wrócił do trybu trzy tysiące procent mocy.<p>

John cieszy się, że przynajmniej on jest tu rozbudzony.

Skoro nie widać żadnych bezpośrednich znaków na niebie i na ziemi, że Sherlock zamierza coś podpalić czy przywrócić jakąś uciętą głowę do życia, John decyduje, że nie ma się co spieszyć z ubieraniem.

Gdy wreszcie schodzi na dół, odkrywa tym razem na kuchennym stole szalki Petriego, zawierające... coś.

Przygotowuje sobie tosta gdzieś indziej, gdzieś, gdzie nie występuje skażenie biologiczne, podczas gdy Sherlock – hm, nie ma pojęcia, co robi Sherlock, być może hoduje swoje klony – nie, chwila, nie ma takiej opcji. Przecież by nie zniósł, żeby ktoś w promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów był od niego mądrzejszy.

W mieszkaniu panuje dziwny spokój i nawet Sherlock zachowuje jako taką kulturę, tak że John może postawić swoją herbatę w zasięgu ręki, ale jednocześnie nie w zasięgu "ważnych eksperymentów, na które mógłby coś wylać".

- Nie na stałe – mówi cicho John nad kawałkiem tostu, który pogryza. - Ale jeśli miałbyś problemy ze snem, i mam na myśli naprawdę poważne problemy ze snem, możesz do mnie przyjść.

Sherlock spogląda na niego znad szalek, przez sekundę zaskoczony. John nie może go winić – w tym momencie sam siebie trochę zaskoczony.

- Ale nie non-stop – podkreśla znów znad parującego kubka. - I nie w formie badania na to, jak bardzo można mnie wkurzyć.

- To zrozumiałe – na swój pokręcony sposób Sherlockowi udaje się to powiedzieć tak, jakby to było „dziękuję".

- Postradałem rozum – mamrocze John, popijając łyk stanowczo zbyt gorącej herbaty.

Sherlock nie komentuje.

- Rzadko śpię, kiedy pracuję nad jakąś sprawą albo jestem w trakcie eksperymentów – wyjaśnia za to, zapewne proponując formę kompromisu.

- I nie wtedy, kiedy mam gości - dodaje John. - Albo kiedy się umawiam z jakąś dziewczyną.

- Na jakiej podstawie mam według ciebie trafnie przewidzieć, kiedy występuje prawdopodobieństwo, że będziesz miał jakieś towarzystwo?

- Przecież i tak zawsze wiesz – opowiada John, spoglądając na niego znacząco.

- W porządku – Sherlock nawet nie podnosi wzroku znad tego, czym się właśnie zajmuje. John doskonale wie, że w najmniejszym nawet stopniu jego współlokator nie zamierza się czuć zbesztany.

Podejrzewa też, że pewnie będzie tego żałował.

Z całą pewnością będzie tego żałował.

* * *

><p>(została jeszcze jedna część do przetłumaczenia, tam już będzie jazda na całego:D Don't like, don't read, jak pisał mój ulubiony fanfickodawca)<p> 


	4. Zasady

**Drugie prawo termodynamiki, cz. 4**

****Zasady****

* * *

><p>Oryginalny tytuł: The Rules<p>

Autor: entangled_now

Link: libraryofsol (dot) livejournal (dot) com / 154236 (dot) html

Zgoda: Jest!

Tłumacz: Daghmarre

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: PG-17! Momenty są, ludzie niepełnoletnie.

Uwaga: Sherlock nie należy do mnie, nie posiadam do niego żadnych praw. Tak samo jak autorka oryginału.

Streszczenie: Czwarta, ostatnia część serii "Drugie prawo termodynamiki", w której John łamie ustalone wcześniej zasady.

* * *

><p><strong>Zasady<strong>

Pewnego pięknego ranka John obudzi się, a tu do wzdłuż jego pleców rozciągnięty będzie szalony geniusz, co nie wyda mu się ani odrobinę dziwne.

Pewnego razu przegapi ten osobliwy, zbijający z tropu moment, kiedy to Sherlock wkracza w środku nocy do jego pokoju i mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, egzekwuje swoje roszczenia odnośnie połowy, dwóch trzecich, a czasami nawet trzech czwartych jego łóżka.

- Pachniesz arbuzem – wytyka ciemności John, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. A przecież zazwyczaj oznacza to jakąś smutną paćkę zmaltretowanych owoców czającą się w dużym pokoju, najnowszych ofiar sherlockowych eksperymentów dotyczących urazów tępych.

A ktoś będzie musiał jutro zeskrobać ze ścian ich pozostałości.

Gdzieś zza jego pleców dochodzi do niego odgłos sugerujący, że doświadczenia nie wywołały entuzjastycznych podskoków radości u Sherlocka tej nocy, a może raczej tego poranka? Zegarek jest za daleko, by dokładnie określić. Zwykle Sherlock uwielbia maltretować bezbronne arbuzy. John skrycie podejrzewa, że nawet ma to dla niego wartość terapeutyczną, choć ten z pewnością stanowczo by temu zaprzeczył.

Zauważył też, że wymówki Sherlocka robią się coraz słabsze.

Trzy tygodnie temu usprawiedliwiał się „potencjalnie niebezpiecznymi chemikaliami" w dużym pokoju.

Dwa tygodnie temu spał u niego pod pretekstem „niemożności skoncentrowania się w tym bałaganie".

Trzy dni temu wykręcał się czymś związanym z Brahmsem. John nawet nie słuchał, bo zazwyczaj pogrążony był we śnie.

Dziś w nocy zaś…

Tej nocy chyba nie było żadnej wymówki. Arbuzy na ogół nie wywołują w Sherlocku irytacji czy niepokoju. Arbuzy raczej nie wymagały odsypiania w jego łóżku. Albo przynajmniej by na to nie wpadł. Ma przeczucie, że jego pokój przemienił się z ostatniej deski ratunku w miejsce, do którego Sherlock przychodzi po prostu – spać.

John ma wrażenie, że powinien to chyba ukrócić. Powinien zaprotestować, bo rozmawiali o tym wtedy, gdy ustanawiali reguły.

Wytyczali granice.

Sherlock jednym śliskim ruchem wkrada się w przestrzeń pomiędzy nogami Johna, aż ten musi wstrzymać oddech, póki Sherlock nie ułoży się wygodnie. I wtedy John wie już, jest tego absolutnie świadomy, że mają problem.

Chwila, to nie tak.

To on tu ma problem.

Zdecydowanie ma duży problem.

Niech to diabli.

* * *

><p>Sherlocka już dawno nie ma, gdy wreszcie John schodzi na dół. Duży pokój wygląda, jakby wczoraj autentycznie dokonano w nim mordu. Arbuzowy miąższ jest dosłownie wszędzie. Raczej nie wygląda to pokrzepiająco, biorąc pod uwagę koszmar, który się Johnowi przyśnił tuż przed przebudzeniem.<p>

Udaje mu się do połowy oczyścić miejsce zbrodni, kiedy Sherlock powraca, podniecony w ten sposób, który tylko zabójstwo, zagadka czy inna awantura mogą wyjaśnić. John rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie z brzegu kanapy. Spojrzenie, które zostaje całkowicie zignorowane na korzyść rozwlekłej opowieści o bruku i śladach ciągnięcia. Prawdopodobnie co najwyżej dostanie mu się bura za to, że nie słuchał uważnie. Zastanawia się nad sensem zwrócenia swojemu współlokatorowi uwagi, że nie podoba mu się wspinaczka po meblach w celu zeskrobywania owoców ze ścian, ale podejrzewa, że cały wysiłek poszedłby na marne, jako że Sherlock zaabsorbowany jest czymś zupełnie innym.

- Śniło mi się, że byłem arbuzem, a ty robiłeś na mnie eksperymenty – wspomina zamiast tego, prawdopodobnie z dziecinnej żądzy zepsucia zabawy.

Wyraz twarzy stojącego w kuchni Sherlocka jest przekomiczny.

- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że choć wyniki tych eksperymentów były warte zachodu – komentuje, a dopiero potem ściąga z siebie płaszcz.

- To był koszmar – wyznaje John szczerze.

- Być może powinienem się zacząć martwić tym, że zaczynasz się identyfikować z owocem.

- W zasadzie to arbuz jest jagodą – gdera John. Ale Sherlock już dokądś wywędrował, by ratować świat, używając do tego odcisków palców, różnych typów pyłku kwiatowego i map południowo-zachodniej części kraju.

Po trzech godzinach w całym mieszkaniu ciągle unosi się zapach arbuzów, choć nie ma po nich ani śladu. John parzy sobie kawę, robi też jedną dla Sherlocka, bo jego entuzjazm zapowiadał, że w jakimś stopniu będzie się tutaj toczyć jakieś śledztwo. Zużywa resztkę cukru, a ponieważ nie ma pojęcia, skąd tak właściwie się wzięły te dziwne saszetki z kredensu, prawdopodobnie najlepszym wyjściem byłby dokupienie kilograma.

W drzwiach napotyka Sherlocka, który już zdążył założyć płaszcz na jedno ramię, co kończy się wylądowaniem w chińskiej restauracji, jakieś trzy kilometry od miejsca, do którego zamierzał wyruszyć John.

Cały posiłek Sherlock opowiada o uciętych głowach, co kieruje na nich przerażone spojrzenia tych, do których docierają jego słowa.

John zapomina kupić cukier.

* * *

><p>John nie przypomina sobie, jakie wyjaśnienie dostaje trzy noce później.<p>

Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie przypomina sobie żadnego. Z pewnością Sherlock nie zniża się nawet do tego, by coś usprawiedliwiać.

John nie śpi, albo może na poły śpi, w każdym razie to rozgraniczenie jest dość ważne w tym stanie.

Odwraca się na drugi bok we śnie i otacza ręką wąską talię Sherlocka. Wydaje się, że jest na jakiejś pokrętnej misji mającej na celu zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa snu swojego współlokatora. Pomimo tego, że Sherlock zawsze wydawał się być zbyt długi i zbyt nieokiełznany, by był w stanie go długo trzymać. Założyłby się, że jest on zbyt „zbyt" dla kogokolwiek.

Nie żeby detektyw komuś na to pozwolił.

Oddech Johna odbija się o kark Sherlocka przewlekłymi rozbłyskami ciepła, a jego dłuższe włosy łaskoczą go w nos i górną wargę.

Przelotnie tylko jego usta przylegają do łuku szyi Sherlocka, jedynie przez sekundę, zbyt krótko, by ktoś mógłby mu coś zarzucić, by ktoś mógł go oskarżyć, że to coś innego niż tylko zwykłe poruszenie przez sen.

Mięśnie pod jego ręką wciąż pracują, powoli, z każdym oddechem. Podejrzewa mimo to, że Sherlock nie śpi. Robi się coraz lepszy w rozpoznawaniu tego, czy śpi, czy nie.

Osobiście uważa, że zrobił się w tym stanowczo zbyt dobry.

Kompletnie zapomina o tym, by poględzić z rana z powodu braku wymówek.

Jedno z kolan Sherlocka napiera na jego udo od tyłu w sposób, który zdecydowanie domaga się uwagi.

- Zrób mi kawy – głos Sherlocka wywołuje wibracje wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa Johna, który mógłby przysiąc, że to nie żaden przypadek.

Marszczy brwi w poduszkę, bo jeszcze się nie do końca obudził. Tak naprawdę to jeszcze mu sporo brakuje do bycia wystarczająco obudzonym, by radzić sobie z Sherlockiem i jego nagłymi, acz często absolutnie irracjonalnymi potrzebami.

Czy jak był dzieckiem, nikt nigdy mu nie mówił „nie"?

- Zrób sobie sam – odburkuje. Choć nie jest pewien, czy z jego ust wydobyły się jakieś zrozumiałe słowa.

- Ale ja śpię – pojękuje Sherlock.

John zabiera nogę poza zasięg szturchania. Nogi Sherlocka są jednakże wkurzająco długie.

- W takim razie nie potrzebujesz kawy, a to ty tu podobno jesteś bystry.

- Bo jestem – odpowiada Sherlock. - I potrzebuję kawy.

- O, nie, zużyłeś już wszystkie swoje darmowe przysługi z mojej strony na ten tydzień.

Wie, że Sherlock się śmieje, bo czuje miarowe drgania.

- Przymknij się i śpij – mówi John.

Sherlock nigdy nie robi tego, co się do niego mówi, ale i tak John nigdy nie przestaje próbować.

* * *

><p>John odzyskuje swój pokój na pięć dni na czas trwania Sprawy Wisielca (przynajmniej on ją tak nazywa). Nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie się wysypiał nocami, zdecydowanie częściej gania londyńskimi ulicami i bywa obiektem, do którego się strzela, a na dodatek zdarza mu się również jedno niezwykle nieprzyjemne nurkowanie w Tamizie.<p>

Jak się okazuje, wszystko to jest dokładnie tym rodzajem rozrywki, której, odpowiadając na pytanie „jak leci?", zdecydowanie nie powinno się określać wyrażeniem „po staremu".

Łóżko jest chłodne, choć to już maj, a ziemia nie widziała śniegu już od dobrych trzech miesięcy. Źle sypia, choć nie jest to tylko i wyłącznie z powodu nogi, której nie podobają się maratony, upadki czy przemakanie do suchej nitki. Wciąż się budzi się ze wzrokiem utkwionym w tym obrzydliwym suficie.

Aż w końcu budzi się z twarzą w poduszce, jakby jego umysł nie mógł już więcej znieść widoku tego pokoju.

* * *

><p>Gdy John budzi się następnego ranka, wzdłuż jego pleców rozciągnięty jest szalony geniusz. I chrapie.<p>

Wgapia się w tę okropną tapetę i czuje taką idiotyczną, absurdalną ulgę, że nie może złapać oddechu przez następne pół minuty.

Sherlock wymrukuje coś niezrozumiałego do jego włosów – prawdopodobnie wyczuł, że John nie oddycha. Co zdaje się potwierdzać hipotezę, że Sherlock jest w stanie dedukować nawet przez sen.

- Nie umarłem - uspokaja go John.

- Jak mimo to słyszeć – mamrota Sherlock, a Johnowi przechodzi przez myśl, że po raz pierwszy jego towarzysz brzmi tak, jakby się jeszcze nie do końca obudził. Nie wiedział nawet, czy jego mózg w ogóle jest zdolny do pracy na pół gwizdka.

John odwraca się na plecy, a Sherlock nawet nie zawraca sobie głowy zmianą pozycji, tylko układa się tak, jak opadł. John może tylko się zastanowić, kiedy tego będzie za dużo, kiedy w jego głowie coś wreszcie pęknie i walnie prosto z mostu.

- A może teraz? - odzywa się cicho Sherlock. - Nad czymkolwiek się zastanawiasz, dlaczego nie powiesz mi teraz?

John zagryza zęby, bo właśnie czuje się w okropny sposób obnażony, atak trafił w samo sedno. Momentami nienawidzi Sherlocka za to, że wie wszystko, widzi wszystko. Czasem nawet zanim jego rozmówca sam się domyśli. A przecież wydawało mu się, że omijają tę sprawę, ignorują temat i nie poruszają go. Wydawało mu się, że zostawiają tę kwestię w spokoju. Kwestię tego, że John jest człowiekiem, że ma pewne potrzeby, jak inni ludzie.

John chmurzy się i wbija wzrok w sufit, który jest naprawdę nieprzyzwoicie obrzydliwy.

- John.

- Nie.

Sherlock wzdycha z irytacją.

- W tym momencie niepotrzebnie utrudniasz sprawcy.

- Po co w ogóle pytać? Skoro ty już od dawna wiesz – odpowiada John, niespodziewanie zbyt ostro, wręcz o krok od autentycznego gniewu, a może nie do końca, może to frustracja. Może tylko mu się wydaje, że to gniew.

Sherlock nie porusza się, jego twarz specjalnie pozostaje bez wyrazu. Nie daje Johnowi żadnej podpowiedzi, absolutnie nic i John nawet nie wie, dlaczego nagle to więcej, niż może znieść.

- Dobra, niech będzie, skoro naprawdę tego chcesz. Tak, czasami myślę o tobie w taki sposób, czasami, przelotnie – John ma nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to niechętnie, choć obawia się, że nie do końca.

Mina Sherlocka zdradza, że zupełnie zawalił pod tym względem.

Próbuje się odwrócić do niego tyłem, bo nic skuteczniej nie kończy dyskusji niż odwrócenie sie do kogoś tyłem i nie zwracanie na niego uwagi. Nie przygotował się na to, że szybkie palce Sherlocka złapią go za ramię i nie pozwolą się przekręcić, ba, zatrzymają go w pół ruchu i pociągną z powrotem.

- Jezu, Sherlock, nie możesz sobie tak...

Nogi Sherlocka poruszają się, podciągają i przygniatają, i naraz słowa załamują się i całkiem urywają, bo Sherlock na nim leży. A John, kurna mać, nie potrafi powstrzymać uchodzącego z pomiędzy jego zębów powietrza, ani tego, w jaki sposób niemal instynktownie reaguje na ciężar drugiego ciała. Nie ma nawet sensu zaprzeczać tak oczywistym faktom.

- Przelotnie? - sączy wolno Sherlock, jakby smakował to słowo, delektował się jego złym użyciem.

- Sherlock…

- Przelotnie – powtarza Sherlock. - Chyba stać nas na więcej.

Jest tak diabelnie zadowolony z siebie, taki bystry, ręce Johna wpijają się w posłanie.

- W porządku, bez przerwy. Bez przerwy, kurwa – mówi, stanowczo o wiele bardziej emocjonalnie i kąśliwie niż zamierza.

Ale Sherlock uśmiecha się, jakby pochwalał, jakby John wykazał się przenikliwością. Doprowadza go do szału, zawsze doprowadza go do białej gorączki, i John nie może się powstrzymać, podnosi rękę i zanurza palce we włosach Sherlocka. Są miękkie i mocne; zgniata je w ręku, zaciskając dłoń i pociągając.

Pocałować Sherlocka jest o wiele łatwiej niż powinno być. Jego usta są na wpół otwarte i ciepłe, i jeśli kiedykolwiek w głowie Johna postał pomysł, że tego nie pragnął, właśnie zniknął raz na zawsze. Bo w tym konkretnym momencie to jest chyba jedyna rzecz, jakiej pragnie.

Wypuszcza Sherlocka z rąk dokładnie w tej chwili, w której dochodzi do niego, co wyprawia.

Jego dłonie opadają na boki, bo John właśnie czuje się, jakby popełnił coś absolutnie skandalicznego, coś, za co zostanie porwany na strzępy; jego serce przyśpiesza dwukrotnie, czekając na reakcję Sherlocka, czekając na wyrok. Zbyt dobrze wie, że słowa Sherlocka mogą być ostre jak brzytwa.

- Nareszcie – mówi Sherlock cicho, czego John zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

Jest tak zaskoczony, że uchodzi z niego całe powietrze.

- Co?

- Twoja samokontrola jest doprawdy imponująca – niepotrzebna, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności – ale wciąż imponująca.

John przełyka ślinę, ale ma zbyt sucho w gardle.

- Mam mętlik w głowie – odzywa się z zakłopotaniem.

- Nie jest do końca taki niezwykły stan – przyznaje Sherlock.

John piorunuje go wzrokiem.

Sherlock podnosi brew.

- John, jesteśmy ze sobą z związku do czterech miesięcy, po prostu tego nie zauważyłeś.

- Co? - powtarza John.

Bo to przecież jakiś absurd.

- Nie bądź niemądry – dodaje.

- Od dłuższego czasu możesz mnie całować bez pozwolenia – wyjaśnia Sherlock.

John mruga niedowierzająco, irytacja walczy w nim z niedowierzaniem. Póki z wolna kawałki układanki z niezaprzeczalną jasnością nie układają się w jedną całość.

- Nie wpadło ci może do głowy, że powinieneś mi powiedzieć, że być może warto, żebym wiedział? - mówi trochę za głośno.

Ciężar Sherlocka przemieszcza się odrobinę.

- Pomyślałem, że łatwiej ci będzie to zaakceptować, jeśli sam na to wpadniesz w swoim czasie.

John ma wielką ochotę go zepchnąć, naprawdę wielką ochotę, ale nie jest w stanie.

- Nie sądziłem nawet, że chcesz związku. Założyłem po prostu, że skoro… – John szuka jakiegoś taktownego określenia, zanim przypomina sobie, że rozmawia z Sherlockiem i takt nie jest tu wymagany. – Założyłem, że nie jesteś czymś takim zainteresowany.

Sherlock podnosi brew. „Czymś takim "? To raczej duże, pochopne uogólnienie.

- No, cóż, związkami, seksem, innymi ludźmi, tak ogólnie. Założyłem, że jesteś raczej aseksualny.

- Jestem zainteresowany tobą – mówi Sherlock, i choć John próbuje uchwycić jakiś brak przekonania w tej wypowiedzi, nie znajduje nawet cienia.

- Sherlock…

- Możesz się dochodzić w kwestii moich zainteresowań seksualnych – lub ich braku – póki wynik naszej dyskusji cię nie zadowoli, równie dobrze jednak możesz się zamknąć i mnie pocałować – wygłasza beznamiętnie Sherlock.

John jest tak zaskoczony tym ultimatum, że wybiera to drugie zanim zdąży porządnie przemyśleć, czy w ogóle powinien.

A potem jest już za późno.

Sherlock zdążył się już zbyt dobrze nauczyć tego, jak do siebie pasują, jak wywołać pragnienie bez żadnej szkody dla siebie. Nagłe błyśnięcie jasnej linii zębów, krótki moment, w którym się rozdzielają i John może wykrztusić jego imię, bez tchu i na wpół niedowierzając. John czuje to aż głęboko pod skórą, to stale narastające podniecenie. Jego palce prześlizgują się i chwytają miejsce, w pobliże którego się uniosły, odnajdują talię Sherlocka ponad jego własną, kciuki ślizgają się niemal przypadkiem ponad osuniętym nisko pasem jego piżamy.

John tak bardzo chce go dotknąć. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że mu nie wolno, a teraz trudno mu nawet przełknąć pośród łomotania własnego serca.

- Czy mogę…

- Mam wrażenie, że o to właśnie chodzi – mówi Sherlock, co brzmi prawie jak wyzwanie Johna od idiotów, co właśnie do niego dochodzi.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko? – pyta się jednak dla pewności.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko – brzmi to prawie jak warkot. Sherlock naprawdę nienawidzi się powtarzać. Ale, na Boga, John musi być pewien, wszystko jest teraz takie śliskie i nieznane, nie do końca prawdziwe. Od zawsze zapewniał siebie samego, że nie ma czegoś takiego między nimi, że przecież nie są ze sobą. Zapierał się tak gorliwie, że na wpół udało mu się sobie wmówić, że nie mogliby być.

Że być może wręcz nie powinni.

Nie ważne, jak bardzo mógł tego chcieć.

Talia Sherlocka jest gładka i ciepła, drżąca i niespokojna pod jego palcami. John wciąż jest na wpół przekonany, że tak naprawdę nie powinien go dotykać, że nie powinni tego robić. Bo w ogóle zaczęli wszystko od złej strony. Ale – mój Boże – ciężar Sherlocka wcale nie wydaje się niewygodny – raczej rozmyślny i wymowny, nagle bez zwątpienia zabarwiony erotycznie. W taki sposób, który sprawia, że przy każdym otarciu i dotknięciu John syczy przez zęby, każdy nacisk na ciało boli, jego przyrodzenie reaguje bardzo szybko. John ciągnie głowę Sherlocka w dół i nim tak naprawdę sobie uświadamia, co robi, znów go całuje.

Palce Sherlocka wiedzą dokładnie, gdzie się znaleźć i jak mocno naprzeć, jego ciało całą długością wciska się w Johna pomiędzy jego rozwartymi nogami, zanim ten może on cokolwiek zrozumieć.

- Mój Boże, jakim cudem jesteś tak dobry w te klocki? - John uważa, że to nie fair.

- Brak zainteresowania niekoniecznie pociąga za sobą kompletny brak umiejętności w danej dziedzinie, a ja mam zacięcie do eksperymentów, co pewnie już zdążyłeś zaobserwować.

- Mimo to, to raczej nie jest dla ciebie rozrywka – mówi John, czując się nagle dziwnie skrępowany. - Założę się, że z milion innych rzeczy wymaga w tej sekundzie twojej uwagi. - Mógłby się skopać za te słowa w tej samej chwili, w której padły z jego ust.

- Jestem pewien, że to prawda, ale nie zamierzam podzielać mojej uwagi, która jest obecnie skupiona na tobie – odpowiada z prostotą Sherlock.

John w zadumie próbuje to przełknąć. Nie wie do końca, co na to powiedzieć. Wydaje się, że to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, które wymagają jakiejś reakcji. Ale Sherlock bada teraz jego klatkę piersiową, muskając palcami krawędź sutka. Jego dotyk jest ciekawski, ale skupiony, co skutecznie przeszkadza w wymyśleniu czegoś wystarczająco inteligentnego.

Tak bardzo chce go tylko…

- Sherlock.

- Tak – zgadza się Sherlock, jakby John powiedział coś więcej niż zaledwie jego imię.

Wtedy wreszcie John kładzie na nim ręce, pewniej niż poprzednio, pociągając go ku sobie w sposób, że pewnie będzie tego później żałować. A Sherlock mu pozwala na to, parskając krótko z rozbawieniem. Pozwala palcom Johna wbić się w swoje włosy, pozwala się całować aż do bólu. Johnowi kręci się w głowie od tego, że może go dotykać tak, jakby to było coś, co zawsze było mu wolno. Coś, co było dostępne już od dawna.

- Stanie ci? – pyta John.

- Być może – odpowiada Sherlock od niechcenia, jakby go to nie obchodziło.

To zbyt nęcące, musi wślizgnąć dłoń w spodnie jego piżamy, musi ją zacisnąć poprzez włosy i odnaleźć to miejsce, gdzie Sherlock jest delikatny i dziwnie bezbronny.

Ten jednak odpędza jego rękę klapsem.

- Nie rozpraszaj mnie – mówi, a jego własna dłoń wędruje do bokserek Johna, co zdecydowanie przerasta ich właściciela.

- Sherlock, muszę… przestań… nie potrafię myśleć, kiedy tak robisz...

- Choć zazwyczaj twój nieskładny bełkot wywołuje we mnie irytację, tym razem, mam wrażenie, na tym cała ta rzecz polega. Nie przestawaj, próbuj dalej. – Palce Sherlocka zaciskają się na gumce bokserek i spuszczają je w dół, na uda, na tyle skutecznie, że John nawet nie nadąża zaprotestować czy zakwestionować tych poczynań, bo jego bielizna już zostaje ściągnięta z nóg i odrzucona w dal. John nigdy w życiu nie czuł się bardziej nagi.

Jakieś kolano naciska na jego własne i oto Sherlock przesuwa się w dół lóżka.

- Sherlock…

Ten zaś rozrzuca mu nogi na boki, zakłada sobie jedną na ramię; John czuje piętą skórę na plecach Sherlocka, jego ciepłe oddechy drażniące wnętrze uda. John odrobinę drży, co wprawia go w zakłopotanie i zmieszanie. Palce Sherlocka odnajdują jednak wszystkie te miejsca, których nawet nie przypuszczał o taką wrażliwość, jego kciuki wiją się i wwiercają w majaczące pod skórą kości biodrowe.

Oddech Sherlocka staje się uderzeniami gorąca, które rozbijają się dokładnie tam, gdzie pragnie tego najbardziej, niesamowicie blisko i nieprzyzwoicie, aż John drży na całym ciele. Jeszcze do końca nie wierzy w to, że Sherlock zrobi coś takiego. Nie wierzy nawet wtedy, gdy on to faktycznie robi, gdy świat zawęża się do wnętrza jego ust i zwiniętych palców.

Wdech utknął gdzieś w gardle, bez możliwości ruchu.

Nie umyka jego uwadze sposób, w jaki dłonie Sherlocka wbijają się w jego uda, ani ten ułamek sekundy, gdy John z zaskoczenia szybkim, chybionym ruchem bezwiednie wypycha miednicę do przodu. To wszystko jest zbyt nieprzyzwoite, zbyt gwałtowne, zbyt instynktowne jak na Sherlocka. W ciasnych, mokrych pchnięciach jego ust nie ma sterylności, są nieśpieszne, potem coraz szybsze, zbyt głębokie, by zebrać myśli. Z płuc Johna uchodzi całe powietrze, gdy raz za razem wyrzuca z siebie nieskoordynowane sylaby, jego imię. W jego głosie pobrzmiewa zdumienie.

Musi spojrzeć, musi zobaczyć.

Omal nie doprowadza go to na sam skraj. Ciemna burza loków Sherlocka, długa linia nosa i ust – o, Boże – jego ust, uchylonych, wilgotnych, wypełnionych; nagle w pokoju brakuje powietrza. Palce Johna rozpaczliwie drapią prześcieradło, wpijając się w nie i zaciskając na pełnych garściach materiału; pięty wciskają się w coś twardego na plecach Sherlocka.

Skurczybyk wie, że on tego chce, nim nawet John sam sobie to uświadamia. Zawsze o trzy kroki do przodu, nie ma potrzeby o nic prosić, trzeba jedynie jakoś przetrwać.

John próbuje wydusić z siebie coś w rodzaju ostrzeżenia, coś zrozumiałego. Zamiast tego z jego ust wydobywa się jakiś urywany odgłos, jak wyraz uwielbienia.

John rozpada się w nierównych, chwiejnych szarpnięciach.

Mija długi czas zanim rozluźnia się raptownie, jakby nie potrafił już dłużej utrzymać samego siebie w jednym kawałku. Wzrok ma wbity w sufit, oddycha, czując strużki potu spływające po karku. W jego ciele wciąż odbijają się małe, rozwarstwiające się echa orgazmu, od których wydaje się, że pokój robi się cieplejszy. Mamrocze coś pod nosem. Coś, co brzmi jak ciche, nieuporządkowane bluźnierstwo. Jego noga zwisa z ramienia Sherlocka niczym bezwładny ciężar, co prawdopodobnie jest nieuprzejme z jego strony, ale jakże wygodne. Ostrożnie ją unosi i pozwala opaść na bok.

Powinien znaleźć jakieś słowa, jest pewien, że jakieś znajdzie. W tym momencie jednak nie potrafi żadnego z nich przywołać.

Sherlock wślizguje się z powrotem na swoje miejsce w łóżku, cały składający się z długich krzywizn i bladej skóry, co wywołuje u Johna krótki żal, że właśnie doszedł. Bo na wpół boi się, że nie będzie mógł znowu go dotknąć.

A tak bardzo chce.

Sherlock spogląda na niego z drugiej strony lóżka, wyginając usta w czymś, co jest zbyt pełne pewności siebie, by być uśmiechem. Ich linia jest lekko zaczerwieniona i John zagapia się na nie, wbrew sobie. Nie może przestać myśleć o tym, co właśnie zrobił, co Sherlock zrobił.

Myśli o tym, jakby to było zrobić to samo dla Sherlocka. Przychodzi mu na myśl, że byłoby to może dość wulgarne, ale skóra go pali od samej wizji.

- Nie pozwolisz mi się odwdzięczyć w ten sam sposób? – pyta John cicho.

- Nie potrzebuję tego – odpowiada Sherlock; nie wygląda na to, by się zbytnio tym przejmował. Z drugiej strony jednak nie jest to jednoznaczne „nie", a John zdążył już zapamiętać, że każde słowo w przypadku Sherlocka jest bardzo ważne.

- Czuję jednak, że powinienem coś zrobić w zamian – mówi John, bo w końcu chodzi w tym głównie o odwzajemnianie. Zawsze właśnie o to chodziło. Nie jest typem człowieka, który dobrze czuje się, będąc komuś w jakiś sposób dłużnym.

Sherlock jednak zbywa tę uwagę prychnięciem, jakby była absurdalna.

- To zbędne. Ty mi pozwalasz na sobie spać. Pozwalasz mi być sobą. Myślę, że całkiem nieźle opanowaliśmy sztukę kompromisu w naszym związku.

Sherlock wyciąga nogę i pozwala jej wślizgnąć się na nogę Johna. Tak, jakby nie miał najmniejszej ochoty jej stamtąd ruszać. Jakby słyszał wewnętrzny głos sumienia Johna i próbował go uciszyć, na swój sposób.

John zauważa, że to być może właśnie to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego przekonuje go, że jednak faktycznie są w związku – czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. To trochę dziwne uczucie, bo nikt go nawet nie zapytał, czy w ogóle ma na to ochotę. Ani razu przecież nad tym nie dyskutowali, nie podejmowali wspólnych decyzji, ani nie robili tych dziwnych, nieporadnych pochodów, które zazwyczaj pojawiają się u początków każdego związku.

- Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć – powtarza John cicho. Szkoda, że nie pamięta, jak to jest być poirytowanym. Chyba ma prawo do irytacji.

- Całkiem mi się podobało to oczekiwanie – Sherlock wygląda na autentycznie rozbawionego, kącik ust unosi mu się do góry.

John ma ochotę go znowu pocałować, ale nie jest do końca pewien, czy Sherlock sobie tego życzy.

Ten zaś wywraca oczami, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „to będzie męczarnia" i nachyla się nad nim tak nisko, by poczuł ciepło i lekki dotyk na wargach. To takie… Jezu… dobre. Więcej niż dobre.

A potem Sherlock znów na niego spogląda jasnymi oczami spod tej niesfornej grzywy.

- Idiota - mówi i to chyba pierwszy raz, gdy pod tym wyrazem nie kryje się ani grama drwiny czy szyderstwa.

- Więc to ci nie przeszkadza? – pyta John, choć jest przekonany, że Sherlock prawie nigdy nie robi nic, czego nie jest pewien.

- To chyba ja powinienem się o to pytać ciebie, w zaistniałych okolicznościach.

- Czy to nie przeszkadza… hm, można to tak ująć - John myśli, że pewnie później przypomni mu się lepsze słowo, kiedy już wróci do normalnego stanu umysłu. Kiedy jego umysł znów nadąży za Sherlockiem. Ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia to nastąpi.

Może za tydzień.

To wiele zmieni…

Nic się nie zmieni, uświadamia sobie John.

Wszystko już się zmieniło całe tygodnie temu, a on nawet tego nie dostrzegł. Jedynie te najprostsze i najbardziej intymne sprawy będą wyglądały inaczej. Jak, na przykład, zastanawianie się nad dodaniem kondomów do listy zakupów.

- Tak - mówi Sherlock. - Możemy uprawiać seks, jeśli masz na to ochotę.

John spogląda na niego z dezaprobatą.

- Skąd, u licha, wiedziałeś, że… nie, wiesz co? Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć.

Zastanawia się nad tym z minutę. Nie jest pewien, czy powinien zapytać.

- Naprawdę mógłbyś?

- Tak – odpowiada Sherlock rozleniwionym głosem. – Choć rzadko kiedy zdarza mi się orgazm. Cała ta czynność jest nużąca, powtarzalna i koszmarnie nudna.

- Nie za bardzo wiem, co ci na to odpowiedzieć – przyznaje John. Bo on wciąż jeszcze odczuwa wszystko mocniej. Wciąż czuje tamte echa, nawiedzające go niemalże jak duchy niedawnej rozkoszy.

Co sprawia, że wydaje się sobie zachłanny i ludzki.

- Och, nie musisz się czuć winny z powodu własnego popędu – rzuca Sherlock. – Obojętne, co powiem w chwili frustracji. To twoje ciche, narastające zainteresowanie moim ciałem wydaje mi się… intrygujące. Bardziej niż intrygujące.

- Muszę ci przypomnieć, że to ty nastawałeś na to, byś mógł się na mnie rozkładać przy każdej sposobności, a jesteś cięższy niż ta twoja poza heroiny z tragedii sugeruje – wytyka John.

Na twarzy Sherlocka maluje się grymas niezadowolenia.

- Nie zamierzam wracać do mojego pokoju, tam jest zimno i niebezpiecznie – oświadcza stanowczo. Jakby była to ta część ich relacji, która nie podlega dyskusji, tymczasem do dziś John nawet nie wiedział, że łączy ich jakaś głębsza relacja.

John czuje, jak z głębi jego umysłu z wolna dociera do niego zrozumienie całej tej idei.

Nie podoba mu się ona ani trochę.

- Nie musisz nic robić – nie wiem czy sobie z tego zdajesz sprawę – jeśli chcesz dalej ze mną spać. Nie będę niczego żądał, jeśli tak naprawdę tego nie chcesz.

Sherlock wywraca oczami, jakby przed chwilą został obrażony.

- Ilość ludzi, z którymi byłbym skłonny to robić – z którymi obecnie miałbym ochotę to zrobić, wynosi dokładnie jeden. A teraz przestać zgrywać tak odrażająco pełnego poświecenia i poczuj się wyjątkowo, bo niewątpliwie masz do tego pełne prawo.

Szczerze mówiąc, John nie ma pojęcia, czy został właśnie zbesztany, czy skomplementowany. Być może i jedno, i drugie. Prawdopodobnie i jedno, i drugie.

Wciąż się nad tym zastanawia, gdy Sherlock przysuwa się gwałtownie, jego długie uda i ciepło sprawiają, że całe ciało Johna się napina. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że w tej chwili jeszcze nie jest w stanie fizycznie nic zdziałać, co nie przeszkadza mu odczuwać pożądania.

- Będziesz używać tego przeciwko mnie bez przerwy, nie mylę się? – stwierdza John.

- Mówią, że jestem bezwzględny – przytakuje Sherlock.

John wie, że spokój nie potrwa długo. Bo Sherlock jest w pełni przebudzony, a nie jest w stanie trwać w bezruchu, chyba że się dąsa lub procesuje wysoce złożone informacje.

Jak się zdaje, nie wykonuje teraz żadnej z tych czynności.

- Gdzie mój telefon? – pyta Sherlock nie więcej niż piętnaście sekund później.

John wzdycha i spuszcza rękę z brzegu łóżka, szuka dłonią po podłodze, póki nie znajduje aparatu, a następnie go podaje.

Sherlock podsuwa się wystarczająco blisko, by mógł oprzeć go o klatkę piersiową Johna, pracując kciukami na ekranie.

- Do kogo piszesz? – dopytuje się podejrzliwie John.

- Do Lestrada, zamierza mnie poprosić o pomoc za jakąś godzinę, a ja nie mam ochoty czekać.

Dochodzi do niego krótki, dramatyczny sygnał, a potem Sherlock zabiera się z lóżka, zabierając ze sobą telefon, swoje ciepło i pół prześcieradła.

- Podejrzewam, że chcesz, bym poszedł z tobą? – John chce nadać głosowi zrezygnowany ton osoby nadmiernie wykorzystywanej, lecz w jego słowach kryje się nawet więcej niż tylko cień nadziei, czego nie sposób ukryć.

- John, zawsze chcę, byś ze mną szedł, dzięki temu świat wydaje się stanowczo mniej nudy.

Sherlock wślizguje się już w swoje ubrania, ostentacyjnie afiszując skandaliczną elegancją i bezczelnym erotyzmem.

- Poza tym i tak byś w życiu nie przegapił takiej okazji.

- To prawda – przyznaje szczerze John. – Święta prawda.


End file.
